Peligro Inminente
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Fict compartico con mi amiga Patty! espero que les guste Draco y Ginny hacen su viaje romántico sin sospechar que el peligro los persigue en forma de personaje misterioso... Dejen Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Damas y caballeros!!!! Icaper2002 y Patty tienen el placer y el orgullo de presentarles... SU FAN FICT COMPARTIDO!!!! ^-^ Esperamos que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo!!!  
  
Hola a todos aquí estoy yo, Anvi Snape, si la misma, espero que les guste el fict jejej. Nos leemos pronto  
  
Y ahora, yo (es decir, Patty) empiezo, ahí va:  
  
1. Un viaje lleno de sorpresas  
  
Se le iluminó la cara al oír lo que él le acababa de decir en medio de la calle, a la salida del café London's, su favorito para desayunar. -¡¡¡¿¿¿A París???!!! ¡Pero si eso está en Francia!- exclamó sorprendida. -¿Y? ¿¿No me digas que no quieres ir??- respondió sonriendo, sabía de sobra su respuesta. -¡Pues claro que quiero ir! -Pues eso no es todo... para hacerlo más emocionante... ¡¡iremos en avión muggle!! -¿De verdad?- se abalanzó sobre él, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. -Sabía que querías probarlo, y me dije "¿por qué no? seguro que a Ginny la hará ilusión" -Y acertaste... ¡ay! ¡¡¡Draco, es una idea fantástica!!! Tu y yo... solos en París... La ciudad de las luces y el amor...- ya estaba soñando con esos días, hasta que alguien la bajó de las nubes. -¡¡¡Ginny!!! ¡¡¡Vamos!!! Tenemos la entrevista en el Ministerio en menos de veinte minutos- la llamó Colin desde el final de la calle. -Ya escuchaste, me voy- se despidió la pelirroja, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo junto a Colin. Draco se quedó mirando como se alejaba, la muchacha se giró una última vez y vio cómo el rubio la guiñaba un ojo. Ginny Weasley, con tan sólo 19 años había enloquecido por él, hasta el punto en que hubiera dado su vida por Draco sin dudarlo un momento. Tan sólo tenía ojos para él... Le quiso como a nadie en su vida. Y aquel viaje a París, para ella, era su mayor sueño, pero se convirtió en una pesadilla...  
  
...  
  
-No tendrás pánico a las alturas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco a Ginny algo preocupado.- Si quieres me pongo yo al lado de la ventanilla... -¡Draco! Llevo toda mi vida montando en escoba ¿y ahora me dices eso?- respondió divertida. -Nunca se sabe, antes asegurarme de que no te pase nada, mi amor- sonrió, la cogió por la barbilla, y la besó como sólo él lo sabía hacer, de aquella manera tan especial que hacía que fuera cálido, y frío a la vez, tierno y apasionado, como él... (uyyyy... que envidia me da Ginny!!! ^^U) -¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿pueden prestarme atención?- una muchacha hacía aspavientos reclamando a los pasajeros, que no parecían advertir su presencia, tan sólo la pareja le hizo caso. -Esa chica... me resulta familiar...¿No te suena? ¿De Hogwarts?- preguntó el Slytherin hablándola al oído, estaban rodeados de muggles. -Ahora que lo dices...- la pelirroja entornó los ojos intentando reconocerla. La chica siguió hablando, aprovechando que todos los pasajeros la miraban. --Bien ¿me escuchan todos? Genial, soy vuestra azafata de vuelo, y estaré a vuestra disposición durante todo el viaje para vuestra comodidad, ¿de acuerdo? podéis llamarme por mi nombre, lo de "señorita azafata" no me gusta, así que atiendo al nombre de Pansy- dijo sonriendo alegre. -¡¡¡PANSY!!!- gritaron asombrados Draco y Ginny a la vez. -¿Si?- la muchacha asomó la cabeza por encima de los asientos que tenían delante para ver quien la había llamado con tanta urgencia. Se acercó hasta ellos.-¿Qué dese...¡¡DRACO!! ¡¡WEASLEY!!- exclamó también asombrada, el resto de los pasajeros los miraban asombrados y murmuraban "¿pero se conocen?", "parece que sí", "Quizá es su novio y le ha pillado con otra", "Pues es lo más probable" -Hola Pansy...- saludó Draco amablemente.- Qué sorpresa... Los pasajeros seguían murmurando "confirmado, asunto de cuernos", "me llega a pasar a mi, y le doy un par de bofetones bien dados", "pobre muchacha, mira que enterarse así de que su novio se la pega con otra..." -¡¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!!- gritó ella- Draco no es mi novio, es un antiguo amigo. -¿Y la pelirroja?- preguntó una mujer muy interesada desde atrás. - Ella es su novia- aclaró Pansy. - ¿Y de qué os conocéis?- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad que se rascaba la cabeza intentado comprender. -Pues nos conocemos de... ¡qué demonios!¡ustedes a lo suyo!- les cortó rápidamente. Draco y Ginny se miraron perplejos. Ella se dirigió a la pareja de nuevo- ¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí?!- la azafata no salía de su asombro. -Pues ya ves, probando nuevas... experiencias... por decirlo de alguna manera- respondió la pelirroja a media voz.-¿Y tú? -Ya ves- Pansy suspiró- Tanto me atraían últimamente los mug... eh... los aviones... que acabé trabajando aquí- respondió guiñándolos un ojo. -Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Ginny imitándola. -Bueno, parejita, así que os venís a París... es precioso... yo siempre que puedo, me doy una vuelta de un par de día por allí, entre vuelo y vuelo, ya sabéis...- sonrió- Me alegro mucho de haberos encontrado, ¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos? Tres años, ¿no? -Si, por ahí...- asintió Draco. -Quien lo diría que ibais a durar tanto... yo que habría apostado cinco galeones por que no tardabais ni dos meses en cortar , y mira...- los miró, y al ver sus caras se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. -Y tu sigues tan bocazas, ¿eh, Parkinson? ¡Pues hubieras perdido el dinero!- rió Draco. -¡Ya lo veo! Bueno, pareja, me alegro mucho por vosotros, ¡en serio!- dijo caminando hacia el centro del pasillo, delante de todos los pasajeros- Ahora voy a seguir con lo que les estaba diciendo- dijo en voz alta, para que todos la atendieran- las bolsas de papel que se usan por si acaso alguien tiene algún problemilla con mareos están en el bolsillo del asiento delantero de cada uno de ustedes... -¡Menuda coincidencia!- susurró Ginny a la vez que comprobaba que la bolsa que nos indicaba Pansy estaba en su sitio. -El mundo es un pañuelo...- corroboró Draco, comprobando también si todo estaba en orden. -Está muy guapa, ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja observándola cómo explicaba a los pasajeros cómo usar el aire acondicionado individual, en verdad si se había puesto más guapa que en Hogwarts, su mirada era igual de profunda que siempre, y larga melena seguía siendo la misma, lisa y negra como el azabache, pero sus rasgos ya no eran duros, se habían suavizado ligeramente, también, su figura se había estilizado, cosa que se podía notar con el estrecho uniforme de azafata. -Eeeh... Si, bueno, como siempre ¿no?- respondió sin darle importancia. La Gryffindor sonrió. Aquel comentario de Draco la dejó satisfecha, si él hubiera dicho que Pansy estaba muy guapa, los celos la hubieran comido viva... ( y a quién no??? jeje... ya, ya, sigamos con el FF...) Cuando despegaron, Ginny no pudo evitar agarrarse fuertemente de la mano de Draco, él la miró y sonrió con una ceja levantada, como burlándose de que antes se hubiera hecho la valiente y que ahora tuviera miedo, pero aún así, no la soltó. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, y poco a poco, se fui quedando dormida, hasta caer en un profundo sueño...  
  
* * *  
  
-Ginny, Ginny...- alguien la zarandeaba suavemente- Vamos Ginny, despierta, estamos a punto de aterrizar, ¡vamos! No abrió los ojos, se siguió haciendo la dormida, para que él la despertara como ella quería... Y el dulce despertar que esperaba llegó en forma de beso, al que ella correspondí inmediatamente, descubriéndome a sí misma... se separó, y sonrió pícaramente -Ya estabas despierta, eres una tramposa- la regañó divertido. -Lo admito, soy culpable- dijo Ginny con un tono dramático, mientras le volvía a coger por la nuca, y a besarle de nuevo.  
  
Aterrizaros y bajaros del avión. En el aeropuerto Ginny llamó desde una cabina a su hermano Ron, el único de toda la familia Weasley que tenía un teléfono muggle en su casa, aunque no había sido idea de él, sino de su esposa, gracias a Hermione que lo necesitaba para comunicarse con sus padres -¿¡¡¡¿SI?!!!?- se oyó un grito tras que alguien descolgara. -Ron, soy yo...- dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro, todo el mundo la miraba por las voces que estaba dando mi hermano. -¿QUIÉN?- voceó su hermano al otro lado de la línea. -¡Ron! Ron, haz el favor ¡no grites!- contestó separando el auricular de su oreja, las conversaciones con su hermano por teléfono destrozaban los tímpanos a cualquiera. -¿¿¡¡GINNY??!! ¿¡ERES TÚ!? -Si, Ron soy Ginny, escucha y no hables, por favor- le pidió suplicante- Dile a mamá que ya hemos llegado, que el viaje de maravilla, y que Draco y yo estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo? -¡¡VALE!! ¡¡EH!! ¡¡DILE AL REPEINADO ASQUEROSO ESE DE MALFOY QUE COMO TE HAGA ALGO LE MATO!!- gritó antes de echarse a reír como un loco, le encantaba bromear con los enfrentamientos que habían tenido en el pasado, aunque ahora Draco y él se llevaran genial. Draco, que había oído los gritos, al igual que todos los muggles a tres metros a la redonda, se acercó y gritó por el teléfono, riendo a la vez. -¡¡Estate tranquilo repugnante Weasley!! -¡¡VENGA, PASADLO BIEN!!- dijo Ron antes de colgar. Ginny se quedó con el auricular en la mano. Draco y ella se miraron, y se echaron a reír. La cogió por la cintura, y ella cargó sus brazos sobre los hombros de él. -Te cuida muy bien tu hermanito, ¿eh?- sonrió burlonamente. -Es el carácter protector de los Weasley- sonrió ella, y le besó.  
  
En ese mismo instante, alguien desde un rincón del aeropuerto les observaba con recelo.  
  
(Fin de Patty, ahora sigue tú...)  
  
(Nota de la autora numero dos, es decir Icaper2002, como me haces esto!!!! Tener que escribir desde aquí!!!!!)  
  
Draco y Ginny encontraron a Pansy quien les dijo que se quedaría dos días allí ya que su próximo vuelo no salía hasta entonces. 1. Bien!!!! Creo que me gusta la idea, así podremos ir de tiendas- murmuró  
Ginny con una sonrisa 2. Tienes razón, mis compañeras... tienen gustos muy diferentes a los míos,  
contigo tal vez pueda ver túnicas de gala- sonrió Pansy 3. Dejar las compras y vámonos- murmuró molesto Draco Malfoy- no puede ser  
ahora estarán todo el día juntitas y adiós mis planes románticos con  
Ginny- pensó el rubio  
  
Los tres cogieron sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, un coche esperaba en la puerta a Pansy. 4. Vamos Pansy...- gritó una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio desde el  
coche. 5. Ummm Pansy... quieres venir con nosotros al Hotel?- preguntó Ginny  
mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza por detrás de la pelirroja y le pedía  
a Merlín que Pansy dijera que no. 6. Lo siento creo que no Ginny, pero dadme el nombre del hotel para que  
quedemos- propuso Pansy que apuntó el nombre y la dirección del Hotel, y  
despidiéndose de los chicos se metió en el coche junto a su compañera-  
Marianne!!!!! Marianne seguía con la vista perdida en un chico de cabellos azabache y sonrisa perfecta. Los ojos de ese chico podían ser muy tiernos o muy crueles dependía del caso. El chico ni siquiera vio a las chicas del coche, estaba demasiado pendiente de como dos jóvenes, un rubio y una pelirroja pedían un taxi.  
  
Ese fue el comienzo del fin.  
  
Llegaron al hotel en unos quince minutos debido al tráfico, París estaba atestada de turistas en esa época del año.  
  
Justo al dejar las maletas en la habitación, Draco no pudo contenerse y...  
  
7. Por qué has invitado a Pansy?- preguntó Draco muy molesto 8. Cariño... sólo van a ser dos días y bueno la veré unas horas- murmuró  
con una sonrisa Ginny, esa era la sonrisa que le enamoró de ella, era la  
sonrisa por la cuál Virginia Weasley se salía con la suya siempre y por  
eso la utilizó en ese momento 9. Eso es trampa- murmuró Draco abrazándola- sabes que con esa sonrisa me  
vences y haces todo lo que quieres- ella se acercó hasta él más aún y lo  
besó en los labios agarrándose fuertemente al cuello del rubio. 10. Lo sé- susurró ella apartándose de él y entrando al baño- te lo  
recompensaré- escuchó Draco que le gritaba la pelirroja  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Slytherin, con un hechizo deshizo las maletas y colocó la ropa en los armarios y se sentó a esperar a que Virginia saliera del baño.  
  
Ninguno de los dos sabía que en la habitación de al lado estaba la persona que podía arruinar y que arruinaría sus felices vacaciones.  
  
Pero por un momento vamos a centrarnos en Pansy... (uyyyyyyyy Patty me vas a matar pero tengo que meter a Blaise en la historia) 11. Marianne!!!!- gritó Pansy, pero demasiado tarde, Marianne, su mejor  
amiga ya había chocado con otro coche, del cual salió un chico de cabello  
castaño y ojos verdes. 12. Pero Srta.!!!!! Un poco más y me mata con ese golpe!!!!- exclamó  
indignado el joven en un francés muy pobre, tenía un acento inglés que  
Pansy supo diferenciar ( como no me acuerdo muy bien del francés yo lo  
traduzco al español) 13. Marianne te has vuelto loca? En que estabas pensando!!!!- salió Pansy  
del coche- esta mugg... ehhh quiero decir un día nos matamos nosotras El joven miró a Pansy, decididamente eso estaba mejor, tal vez podría arreglar una cena con las chicas...  
  
14. No se preocupe mademoiselle (en realidad lo pronunció mal, pero ellas  
entendieron lo que quería decir) en todo caso, me compensarían los daños  
cenando conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, Marianne sin  
pensárselo dos veces contestó 15. Por supuesto, nos encantaría- él le tendió una tarjeta que Pansy y ella  
miraron, Pansy no podía con su asombro, el hombre que estaba frente a  
ella era  
  
16. Blaise Zabinni- murmuró mirándolo- vaya coincidencia, después de Draco  
y Ginny ahora él. 17. Perdón? 18. Blaise... soy Pansy Parkinson- sonrió ella 19. Pansy? Vaya!!!!! Cuánto tiempo!!!! Uffff has cambiado mucho- susurró  
Blaise 20. Tienes razón, quien lo iba a decir, unos Slytherin en el mundo mug...-  
calló al darse cuenta de que Marianne seguía con ellos, Bocazas, Bocazas,  
se reprendió a sí misma, siempre hablaba de más, aunque Blaise pareció  
darse cuenta de las intenciones de Pansy 21. Tienes razón quien lo iba a pensar?- sonrió él mientras Marianne los  
miraba sin entender 22. Sabes a quien me he encontrado? A Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, están  
de vacaciones 23. Pero... Malfoy y la Weasley? Jajajaj- comenzó a reír Blaise- esos no  
duran ni dos semanas te lo digo yo 24. Creo que no estas muy al tanto, llevan más de tres años juntos- sonrió  
nerviosamente Pansy, se acababa de fijar en que su ex- compañero de  
Hogwarts era tremendamente atractivo y ella nunca se fijó por estar  
locamente enamorada de Draco.  
  
Peeee!!!!!Peeeee!!!!- sonó la bocina de un coche, en ese momento reaccionaron, estaban en mitad de una calle tras un choque hablando tranquilamente 25. Ummm ya te llamamos nosotras!!!!- exclamó Marianne y volviéndose hacia  
la morena le preguntó-Vaya compañeros de clase tenías no?, como todos  
fueran como esos dos que hemos visto!!!! 26. Cállate Marianne!!!!- y las dos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Pero mientras en el hotel, tal como lo habíamos dejado un chico de cabello azabache estaba sentado en su habitación pensando cual sería la mejor forma de vengarse 27. Esta vez me vengaré, nadie juega con...  
  
(Nota de icaper2002... jeje tengo mala idea a que sí? Tal vez tu idea no era así pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido en estos momentos y hay que tener en cuenta que son las dos de la madrugada jjjeeee... creo que podíamos dejar estos comentarios, quien sabe entre medias de una historia seria, alguien se puede reír con nuestras tonterías)  
  
(Nota de Patty...que va Anvi!!! Me ha encantado tu idea!!!, y los comentarios se que los dejamos, eh?... ahora me dirijo a los lectores : ¿a que queríais más? pues a esperar a por el segundo capítulo!!! jeje... qué mala.. nah, dadnos un poco de tiempo, y en seguida está...)  
  
Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
Icaper2002 & Patty  
  
Bueno, no os hemos hecho esperar mucho, eh? Aquí está el segundo capítulo!!!  
  
Icaper2002 & Patty 


	2. De compras y de cerca

Bueno, no os hemos hecho esperar mucho, eh? Aquí está el segundo capítulo!!!  
  
Icaper2002 & Patty  
  
2. De compras y de cerca  
  
(Nota de Patty... Pues si yo te lo deje difícil en el otro capítulo... tu me lo has dejado dificilísimo... Puff!!!!! Te voy a matar!!!A ver lo que sale... Siguiendo desde que el chico del cabello azabache estaba pensando: "-Esta vez me vengaré, nadie juega con..." yo sigo, allá voy...)  
  
Disculpe- alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando al muchacho de cabello azabache de sus pensamientos. ¿Si?- preguntó distraído. ¿"Señogita" Weasley? Tiene una llamada telefónica- dijo un hombre con un fuerte acento francés de Cote d'Ivoire intentado hablar correctamente inglés para que el huésped le entendiera. Él se levantó, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Yo no... Se ha confundido... Yo soy la señorita Weasley- Ginny asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta de al lado. El chico de la sonrisa perfecta retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar tapado por la pared para evitar que la pelirroja le viera, no estaba seguro de ello, ya que había cambiado mucho, pero aún así le podía reconocer... Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre. El muchacho de cabello azabache hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando que no tenía importancia, y cerró la puerta. Gracias, ¿bajo a recepción?- preguntó ella sonriente. Oui, allí ya le pasan la llamada- el hombre hizo algo parecido a un reverencia, como dando su misión por cumplida, y se retiró. Draco, ahora subo- anunció y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras del primer piso corriendo, pero el llegar al piso de entrada frenó, había muchísima gente allí. Disculpe- dijo Ginny tímidamente en un francés perfectamente pronunciado- Soy la señorita Weasley... La mujer recepcionista la miraba sonriente, y al oír lo que Ginny acababa de decir, sonrió más, y asintió, señalando un teléfono blanco bastante antiguo. Ginny asintió también, y se acercó hasta el teléfono. ¿Si?- dijo acomodando el auricular en la oreja. ¿Ginny?- se oyó la voz de Pansy al otro lado. ¡Ah, Pansy, dime! Verás, Marianne y yo teníamos pensado salir de compras, y bueno... ¿te vienes con nosotras? Ah, claro que sí...- respondió la pelirroja inmediatamente. ¿A Draco no le importará?- preguntó Pansy con un deje de culpabilidad en su tono. ¿A Draco? No, no, ¡que va! Cómo quedamos? Eeeh... Qué te parece en una hora... a las siete te pasamos a buscar a la puerta del hotel, ¿de acuerdo? Vale, entonces, hasta luego- se despidió Ginny. Si, adiós- dijo Pansy antes de colgar. Ginny colgó también, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Draco estaba arrodillado junto al televisor, pelándose con los botones de control. Maldito aparato muggle...- murmuraba mientras apretaba los botones cada vez más fuerte. Draco...- intentó decir Ginny Es que no entiendo cómo puede encenderse esto... Draco...- segunda vez. Estúpido cacharro... ¡Draco! ¿Qué tal si pruebas a enchufarlo?- dijo finalmente Ginny señalando el enchufe del televisor, y poniéndolo en la toma de corriente (jeje... ^^U) El televisor reaccionó, y en su pantalla apareció un programa de cocina. Draco sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente. Entonces recordó algo. ¿Quién era?- preguntó el rubio. Pansy...- murmuró ella. Draco bufó. ¿Quedaste con ella? Sólo van a ser un par de horas, luego vengo, me cambio y nos vamos tu y yo a cenar a un restaurante de esos de lujo que hay aquí...- dijo ella pasando sus brazos por detrás por el cuello de él. Draco suspiró resignado como única respuesta. Ginny abrió el armario donde había colocado su ropa, cogió unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa entallada en el cuerpo y con magas de campana color verde. Se cambió, y entró al baño para arreglarse. Tras probarse unos cuantos peinados, se decidió y se recogió el pelo con una pinza haciéndose una cola de caballo de la que caían algunos bucles rojizos por al nuca, y por las sienes. Estás muy guapa- le dijo Draco cuando ella se inspeccionaba en el espejo.- Demasiado, no debería dejarte salir por ahí estando yo aquí...- comentó entre divertido y celoso. Oh, vamos, ¡no digas bobadas!- dijo Ginny abrazándose a él y mirándole sonriente. Draco sonrió también y la besó.-¿a qué hora vas a volver más o menos?- preguntó al fin. Pues a las nueve... Yo cuando llegue me preparo y nos vamos cenar , ¿de acuerdo? Draco asintió. ¿Y a dónde quiere ir la señorita Weasley? Donde tu quieras...- dijo ella justo antes de volver a besarlo. Cogió su bolso, se despidió de Draco y salió de la habitación. Oyó un portazo detrás de ella, y se giró creyendo que quizá era Draco , que había olvidado decirle algo, pero al no verle, siguió bajando las escaleras.  
  
Pansy y Marianne ya estaban fuera, apoyadas en el coche de la muchacha muggle.  
  
(Nota de Patty... Bueno, hasta aquí mi parte , ahora sigue tú, Anvi... ) (Nota de Anvi... ummmm creo que yo tb te voy a matar!!!!! Mira que dejármelo por las compras!!!!! Si yo no tengo ni idea de ir de compras!!!!! No me gusta urgggg nos lo inventaremos...)  
  
Ginny llegó hasta las chicas con una sonrisa Ella es Marianne- dijo Pansy a la pelirroja- es un poco despistada, jeje Oh, encantada de conocerte- murmuró Ginny mirando a Marianne y tendiéndole la mano, la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta esta demasiado pendiente de un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se encontraba justo detrás de Ginny. ( para variar, Marianne miraba a un chico jejej, vamos lo más normal en ella, uyyyy no sé de donde salió esta rubia pero es divertida... jejej me recuerda a mí cuando tenía unos años menos y.... mejor lo dejo jejej que eso es otra historia) Marianne!!!!- le gritó Pansy haciendo que ella volviera en sí y mirara con desconcierto a Ginny Tú debes de ser Ginny, no sabes como me alegro de conocerte, Pansy no deja de hablar de vosotros y la verdad, no me extraña que se acuerde de todos vosotros, si todos fueran como el chico del otro día... Marianne... cállate de una vez- Pansy estaba enfadada Porque el otro día por casualidad choqué contra un chico y resultó ser compañero de Pansy, y era tan guapo, verdad Pansy?- sonrió Marianne, mientras Pansy sentía que se ruborizaba Anda vámonos, que las tiendas nos esperan- sentenció Ginny para sacar del apuro a las chicas.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la calle principal de las tiendas en París. Marianne aparcó y salieron hacia una de las tiendas. (Nota, se nota que no tengo ni idea de lo que es ir de compras y que menos idea tengo de las calles ni restaurantes ni cosas por el estilo de Francia eh? () Pansy!!!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Marianne y Ginny enseñando el mismo vestido- Me encanta y a ti? Oh dios las dos iguales!!!! Va a ser una tarde muy larga- murmuró para sí misma Pansy  
  
Pero ahora vamos a ver que pasa con los demás personajes de esta historia.  
  
Draco se encontraba sólo en la habitación y estaba aburrido, dos horas solo, que podría hacer en dos horas en una habitación de hotel? Ver la televisión muggle. Jajja, no sabía que el mundo muggle podía resultar tan divertido- reía el rubio viendo una teleserie cómica- lo que me he estado perdiendo en el mundo mágico, no me extraña que al Sr. Weasley le guste tanto todos estos aparatos. Continuó viendo la televisión, cogió el mando y cambió de canal, en él salían unas chicas en la playa, corriendo a salvar vidas con unos cuerpos espectaculares, Draco sonrió atontado mirando a una de las socorristas. Los Vigilantes de la Playa- decía una voz dentro de la televisión Vaya programas nos perdemos, a Ron le gustaría ver a esas chicas!!!!- exclamó divertido.  
  
Y mientras todo eso ocurría en su despacho un chico de cabello castaño se impacientaba esperando la llamada de dos chicas, Pansy y una rubia.  
  
Pero sobretodo por Pansy, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado durante los últimos tres cursos en Hogwarts, pero siempre tuvo que conformarse, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, por eso se alejó de ellos al terminar Hogwarts, por eso se mudó a París, al mundo muggle, para no tener que volver a encontrarlos y ahora todos ellos estaban de vuelta en su vida, todos ellos se encontraban en París. Pansy estaba allí, Draco y la Weasley estaban de vacaciones, y la rubia... la tal Marianne, tal vez debía olvidarse de pansy de una vez por todas y tratar de buscar una nueva chica pero resultaba tan difícil. El chico sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo tal vez no estaba en su destino volver a ver a Pansy, aún después de haberla visto y encontrarla aún más guapa de lo que la dejó en Hogwarts. Blaise Zabinni vuelve al trabajo y deja de pensar estupideces- se reprendió a sí mismo. Ring ring ring-sonó el telefono.  
  
Chicas!!!!- murmuró Pansy- son casi las ocho y media. Os gusta esto?- dio una vuelta haciendo que las chicas la miraran con un poco de envidia, Pansy estaba preciosa con el traje que se había probado Estas preciosa, Pansy, vamos a pagar, que tenemos que llamar a ese amigo tuyo, como era... Zabinno, Zanubi, Zanibi Zabinni- la corrigieron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Pansy, esta última volviéndose a sonrojar A este paso me vas a hacer pensar que estas enamorada de Blaise- sonrió Ginny y al ver el desconcierto de Pansy, Marianne estalló a carcajadas.  
  
Salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron hacia el hotel para dejar a Ginny, una vez allí. Subid conmigo- pidió Ginny, Pansy negaba con la cabeza y Marianne volvía a estar distraída con un chico. Llama de una vez a Zabuni- murmuró distraida la rubia.  
  
Ring ring ring- volvió a sonar el teléfono de Blaise Qué?- murmuró molestó, era la cuarta vez en el día que Susan, su hermana lo llamaba Blaise?- preguntó una voz al otro lado, el miró el número de telefono y no era el de su hermana Sí, quién habla?- preguntó Soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson- el chico sonrió Pansy lo había llamado Ah hola Pansy- dijo Blaise- cuando vamos a cenar? Esta noche? Ummm por supuesto- ella sonrió aunque el chico no lo supo- avisaré a Marianne A las 10 y media en el Chateau, te parece bien?- propuso él, allí siempre tendría su mesa reservada Esta bien, nos vemos luego- y ambos colgaron dando un suspiro Uyyyyy creo que definitivamente estas enamorada- exclamó divertida la pelirroja Ginny!!!!- se sorprendió Pansy- yo no...- pero no pudo continuar porque Marianne la interrumpió  
  
(Cuando no, Marianne siempre interrumpe los reproches de Pansy, aunque Pansy también es muy despistada cuando está muy contenta, hoy se estaba controlando para no tener uno de sus arranques en los que le daba por quejarse de todo lo muggle)  
  
Pansy ese es el chico de anoche, el que estaba en el aeropuerto!!!!- exclamó la rubia haciendo que Ginny y Pansy miraran pero en esos momentos no había nadie a la vista Yo no veo a nadie- dijo Ginny Yo tampoco, creo Marianne que te estás obsesionando con ese chico- Pansy sonrió por lo menso así a Ginny se le habría olvidado un poco lo anterior Uff menos mal, casi me pillan espiando y planeando mi venganza, esa estúpida rubia casi lo echa todo a perder- murmuró el chico de cabello azabache que las había estado siguiendo toda la tarde, todo por Ginny. Os prometo que lo he visto- escuchó que decía la rubia- es bastante atractiva- pensó el chico de cabello azabache, concéntrate en tu venganza y deja de pensar en chicas- se recriminó a si mismo. Bueno tengo que subir ya, no puedo seguir aquí creo que Draco se enfadará Uyyy tienes razón mira que tarde es... Marianne a las diez tenemos que estar preparadas, Blaise nos ha invitado esta noche, así que vámonos- Ginny y Marianne se miraron con complicidad y se despidieron. Llamanos cuando estes en Londres!!!! Saluda a Blaise de nuestra parte y te quiero ver pronto en... el Caldero Chorreante!!!!!- Se despedía Ginny No te preocupes llamaré a Draco o iré a Malfoy's Manor- le guiñó el ojo Pansy Así Ginny se despidió y subió hasta la habitación. - Sé que llegó un poco tarde lo sien.. Draco!!!!!  
  
Poom!!!! La puerta de al lado se había cerrado de un portazo Deja de preocuparte, no te reconocerá- se dijo a sí mismo intentando tranquilizarse el chico de cabello azabache que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado de la pareja formada por Draco y Ginny.  
  
Ginny estaba intranquila, no sabía que hacer para que Draco se levantará del sillón, así que con su sonrisa perfecta se puso delante del televisor Ya has vuelto? No me había dado cuenta- murmuró Draco apagando la televisión Lo sé- susurró ella- voy a cambiarme... por cierto a dónde vamos a ir a cenar? Al Le Chateaux (sé que tiene algún acento en francés el nombre pero ahora no lo recuerdo, jejej hace dos años que no toco ningún idioma y la verdad... se nota un poquillo)- le dijo el rubio, ella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y se encerró en el baño para arreglarse, casi tres cuartos de hora después la pelirroja salió dejando a Draco totalmente idiotizado, estaba perfecta. Tengo mucha suerte- exclamó él que llevaba media hora esperándola en la habitación- nunca sabré como una chica como tú se fijó en mí. Ayyyy pues era muy difícil no fijarse en ti- susurró ella abrazándolo por la espalda, colocándole la corbata bien. Nos vamos Srta.?- preguntó con una sonrisa, ella asintió y cogida de su brazo salieron por la puerta.  
  
El chico de cabello azabache salió de la habitación al poco tiempo y se dirigió al mismo lugar que la pareja, Le Chateaux. Sr. Zabinni... que bien acompañado lo veo- sonrió el maître Ohhhh Jacques, tengo la suerte de chocar con dos bellezas a que sí?- le guiñó un ojo y se adelantaron hasta su mesa, al llegar y sentarse Marianne vió a Ginny en la mesa de al lado Pansy, Ginny está aquí con el mismo rubio del aeropuerto- siseó Draco?- preguntaron a la vez Blaise y Pansy. Blaise se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de al lado Draco Malfoy y Virginia Weasley...- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- nunca pensé encontrar a tan particular pareja en París La pareja se quedó en silencio, ninguno reconocía al joven hasta que Pansy se acercó al joven Déjemoslos solos- y tirando del brazo de Blaise Blaise!- exclamó el rubio levantándose de la mesa, acercándose a su antiguo compañero de Slytherin y lo abrazó- Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?- y volviéndose hacia Pansy le guiñó el ojo- que guardadito te tenías a nuestro amigo eh? Nos encontramos ayer en un choque de automovil, Marianne iba distraída y chocó con él- explicó Pansy Marianne sentada frente a ellos observaba la escena divertida, los compañeros de Pansy eran muy guapos pero justo detrás de ellos se encontraba el chico misterioso, el chico de cabello azabache y sonrisa perfecta que vió por primera vez en el aeropuerto No son demasiadas casualidades que ellos se encuentren en París y que cada vez que nos encontramos con Ginny el chico misterioso aparezca?- pensó la rubia pero negó sus pensamientos diciéndose a sí misma que había visto demasiadas películas policiacas.  
  
Se levantó y se acercó hasta el grupo, el maître se unió a ellos y le dijo al Sr. Zabinni que si quería podían ocupar una mesa para cinco, a lo que rehusó porque según alegó, la pareja necesitaba intimidad. Ginny, Pansy... el chico misterioso, el del aeropuerto está en la mesa de detrás solo, no es muy extraño que un chico venga a un restaurante tan caro sin compañía femenina?- preguntó Marianne a ambas chicas que con mucho ciudado miraron hacia el chico  
  
Un chico de cabello azabache y rebelde, con una sonrisa perfecta estaba frente a ellas y esos ojos, esos ojos le eran conocidos a ambas chicas que se miraron incrédulas. No puede ser él- dijo Pansy- qué va a hacer él en París? No, seguramente será alguien que se le parece- aseveró Ginny En esos momentos el chico estaba despistado no le interesaba la conversación de grupo y distraídamente como solía hacer siempre se apartó el pelo de la frente, Pansy y Ginny ahogaron un gritito. Ginny... no puede ser es....  
  
(Nota de Anvi... jejej hola Patty hasta aquí mi parte, espero que te guste, si quieres cambiar algo, ya sabes, hazlo, lo había escrito de otra manera anoche pero... tuve un pequeño problema que no lo guardé y hoy ya no me acordaba así que... lo tuve que volver a escribir. Jejej me ha costado pero ahora sí que te lo he dejado difícil, en el siguiente ya se sabrá quien es el chico misterioso no? Te toca jejej) 


	3. Simulando un encuentro

Hola hola a tod@s!!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo Patty e Icaper2002 para decirles que esperamos sus reviews, y no nos tardaremos mucho en el proximo capítulo jejej. Y un saludo para tod@s aquell@s que nos han dado animos en nuestros fict por separados, las queremos ver dejando reviews!!!!!  
  
(Nota de Patty... Por fin estoy en "on"!!! Jeje!!Pues otra vez me toca a mi empezar el capítulo... y también me toca desvelar quien es el chico misterioso, aunque seguro que muchos ya lo imagináis, ¿verdad? Bueno, para los que no sospechan nada, allá va el tercer capítulo...)  
  
3. Simulando un encuentro  
  
-Dios mío, es Harry!!!- terminó Ginny la frase.  
  
El muchacho, al oír que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, levantó la vista haciéndose el sorprendido. Recorrió con la mirada el restaurante simulando que buscaba a quien lo había llamado, hasta posar los ojos en una pelirroja que lo miraba boquiabierta. Harry se levantó sin apartar la mirada de Ginny... Se acercó hasta la mesa... Ginny ? Eres tú?- preguntó intentando parecer sorprendido. Si, Harry- contestó ella sonriente. Se levantó de la mesa y le dio dos besos al muchacho. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó él. De vacaciones... con Draco...- murmuró mirando al rubio. ¡Vaya Malfoy! Si Ginny no me lo dice no te hubiera reconocido...- murmuró Harry mirando al rubio.  
  
El Slytherin hizo un vago movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. ¿Qué tal, Potter?- dijo con mala cara, nunca le había caído bien, y nunca le caería... Además era un situación tensa... Recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando en Hogwarts Ginny salía con Harry, pero entonces entró Draco en escena, y al final Ginny acabó dejando a Harry para salir con el Slytherin... Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny interesada.- Creí que estabas en el campeonato nacional de...- se inclinó hacia delante y susurró para que Marianne no se enterara- ...Quidditch No, no, la temporada ya terminó... Y bueno, necesitaba unas vacaciones, así que acabé aquí- respondió el Gryffindor. Ah, pues Ron no me había dicho nada... Es que él no sabía que estaba aquí- le interrumpió Harry- Si me escapé de Londres para escapar también de sus continuas peleas, no quería que supieran donde estaba y me pudieran localizar para meterme en medio de una riña más...- terminó con un deje de cansancio en la voz.  
  
Ginny se rió, conocía muy bien cómo eran las peleas de su hermano, y cómo siempre metían al pobre Harry en medio, siempre había sido así... - Uhm... Harry, ¿quieres cenar con Draco y conmigo?- preguntó ella observando la mesa vacía donde Harry estaba sentado solo hacía unos minutos. Draco hizo rodar los ojos, y suspiró resignado. Harry se percató de ello y se negó, pero a cambio aceptó la propuesta de Marianne de que cenaran ellos dos para dejar a Draco y Ginny, y a Blaise y Pansy algo de intimidad. - ¿Intimidad? Nosotros no necesitamos intimidad...- murmuró Pansy sonrojada.  
  
Marianne arrastró a Harry hasta una mesa al final del Restaurante, y allí se auto presentó ante la mirada divertida de Harry. Las tres parejas cenaron tranquilamente, y al final se sentaron todos juntos a tomar el postre. Si que ha sido una coincidencia acabar todos aquí...- comentó Blaise mientras Pansy asentía con la cabeza. La verdad es que sí es una coincidencia, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos- murmuró Harry- no te vi en el último aniversario de Ron y Hermione No pudimos ir- Ginny miró a Draco con molestia- pero este año espero que nos veamos allí- una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Harry. Ginny miró el reloj de pulsera muggle que Draco le había regalado por San Valentín de aquel año. Uy! ¿Os habéis fijado lo tarde que es? Deberíamos irnos ya, seguramente el restaurante está apunto de cerrar... Se levantaron, y tras pagar la cuenta, salieron.  
  
París de noche era una auténtica preciosidad, la torre Eiffel se veía hermosa tan iluminada... Decidieron dar un paseo por Parc Monceau, que se encontraban a pocos metros del restaurante. Comenzaron paseando juntos, pero en pocos minutos, Blaise y Pansy "se perdieron" juntos en la oscuridad. ¿Entonces Harry es ex novio de Ginny?- preguntó Marianne curiosa a Draco. Eeeh...si, algo así...- contestó algo molesto. ¿Y qué planes tienes para el fututo con ella?- volvió a preguntar. ¡Urg! ¡Qué cotilla!- protestó el rubio.- Hace las preguntas igual que tus padres el día que me presentaste como tu novio, ¿verdad Ginn?- preguntó a sus espaldas, donde hacía unos segundos Ginny caminaba junto a Harry, charlando animadamente.- ¿Ginn? ¿Ginny?- volvió a preguntar ante el silencio. Se dieron la vuelta y se dieron cuenta de que estaban ellos dos solos.  
  
¿Dónde se han metido?- preguntó Ginny mirando hacia un lado y otro. No lo sé, los hemos perdido...- murmuró Harry escondiendo una sonrisa. ¡Vaya! Será mejor que les busquemos...- comentó la pelirroja. Eeeh... Si, pero antes podíamos sentarnos un rato... Estoy cansado...- dijo el muchacho señalando con la cabeza hacia un banco de madera que estaba a la derecha. Ginny se encogió de hombros, se acercó hasta el banco y se sentó. Harry se sentó junto a ella. Permanecieron callados ,mirando al cielo hasta que Harry rompió el silencio. Me recuerda a cuando nos sentábamos junto al lago de Hogwarts, por la noche, a observar las estrellas... Tienes razón, cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos...- murmuró Ginny.- Aquellos si que eran días felices...- suspiró. Harry comenzaba a sonreír, una pequeña esperanza se despertó en su cabeza. Es verdad...- corroboró Harry. Pasé muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida sentada junto a ti...- comentó Ginny sin dejar de mirar al cielo. El corazón de Harry comenzaba a latir con rapidez, estaba seguro de que Ginny le estaba pidiendo una segunda oportunidad... Estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo su odio, a olvidar su venganza si ella volvía con él... Ginny, quizá deberíamos...- comenzó a decir Harry, para terminar con un "...volver a intentarlo", pero ella le interrumpió. Si, deberíamos ir a buscar a Draco... Este lugar es muy romántico, pero sin él, no tiene nada de especial...- murmuró la pelirroja levantándose. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, las ilusiones que se había hecho en unos segundos desaparecieron con más rapidez que incluso con la que aparecieron... Volvió a sentir que las ganas de venganza renacían... Volvía el odio... Ahora si era un odio real, nunca había sentido un sentimiento tan poderoso, tan fuerte, ni si quiera el amor... El odio comenzaba a dominarle... Sacó su varita, siempre la llevaba con él por precaución... Ginny estaba de espaldas a él buscando con la mirada a Draco, sin percatarse de nada de lo que Harry hacía... La apuntó con la varita, estaba dispuesto a usar una maldición imperdonable... Harry abrió la boca para decir el conjuro, entonces... (jeje, creían que les iba a decir lo que pasaba ya? Pues se equivocaron!!!! Jejej, lo sé soy mala, pero así está más emocionante)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mientras todo eso ocurría Pansy y Blaise, que se habían perdido muy disimuladamente se sentaban bajo un árbol a conversar, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y cada uno tenía ganas de saber de la vida del otro. Y... bueno... Sí, bueno... cómo es que vives en el mundo muggle?- preguntó Pansy, por favor que no tenga novia, que esté solo- pensó la chica Bueno... yo estaba intentando alejarme de todo, de todo lo que suponía la magia, sobretodo quería olvidar Hogwarts- murmuró el moreno- sobretodo quería olvidarme de ti- su mente no hacía nada más que pensar en ella, en lo bonita que se veía con aquel vestido, en lo bonita que estaba allí sentada junto a él Blaise... Blaise... me estás escuchando?- preguntó ella, él se sonrojó, se había quedado mirándola sin escuchar nada, solo recordando cada uno de los detalles, de los gestos y de esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron años atrás.  
  
************************************************************  
  
¡Los he encontrado!- gritó una voz conocida a espaldas de los dos Gryffindor. Harry guardó de nuevo la varita con una rapidez sorprendente. ¡Marianne!- exclamó Ginny reconociendo entre la oscuridad a la muchacha. ¡Ginny!- Draco había aparecido por detrás de la rubia. ¡Draco!- dijo ella sonriendo, y se acercó hasta él para besarle. ¡Por Dios! y eso que habéis pasado veinte minutos separados...- comentó Marianne divertida. Harry rió falsamente. Busquemos a Pansy y Blaise, será mejor que volvamos ya al hotel...- dijo Draco sin soltar la mano de Ginny. Marianne asintió.  
  
Comenzaron la búsqueda sin ninguna prisa, no podían estar muy lejos...  
  
(Nota de Patty... Bueno, Anvi, hasta aquí mi parte! Me salió todo de un tirón, espero que te guste... Ya sabes, los cambios con toda confianza, eh? Uy! Qué poco faltó!!! Ahora te toca seguir a ti, espero pronto tu parte!)  
  
(Nota de Anvi... he cambiado algunas cosas y he quitado la parte donde los encontraban a Blaise y Pansy... jejej la voy a reescribir!!!! Y bueno pues nada voy a seguir!!!!)  
  
No estaban muy lejos, pero se habían escondido muy bien, debajo del árbol sin ninguna luz que los enfocara, Blaise y Pansy seguían hablando nerviosamente. Lo siento, qué decias?- preguntó No, nada, no tiene importancia-murmuró Pansy, con lo que me ha costado decirlo, lo voy a volver a repetir... ay Pansy tú siempre tan tonta, haciéndote ilusiones falsas- se regañó mentalmente y en voz alta dijo- Será mejor que nos vayamos, tal vez nos estén buscando Sí, tienes razón- murmuró él molesto consigo mismo- Blaise Zabini eres un cobarde, la tienes aquí deberías ser capaz de... declarate, aunque ella no te quiera, sólo para no seguir atormentándote día y noche- se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano a la chica, ella la aceptó- Pansy.... yo... Ummm?- preguntó Pansy mirándolo a los ojos No, nada, no importa- Pansy lo miró con tristeza y se separó- mierda!!!!- susurró Blaise Ella lo miró sin entender- qué pasa? Soy un cobarde- ella rió suavemente Blaise somos Slytherin, el valor no es uno de los atributos que nos caracterizan- y tras esto lo besó en la mejilla- somos ambiciosos, recuerdas? Ufff Siempre he estado enamorado de ti- no supo muy bien de dónde sacó el valor, pero ese beso en la mejilla fue un resorte- sé que tú no me quieres pero tenía que decirlo porque...- dejó la frase a la mitad porque Pansy lo estaba besando apasionadamente.  
  
Cuando el beso terminó, Blaise se dejó caer apoyado en el árbol, Pansy hizo lo mismo Eres un idiota Blaise Zabini- murmuró con una sonrisa y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas Pansy...- susurró mirándola tiernamente y acercó sus labios para besarla de nuevo Escucharon un ruido pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron besándose hasta que una risa muy conocida por Pansy los separó. Jajajaj... veo que te estás divirtiendo mucho Pansy- Marianne tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Blaise la miró un segundo sonrojado y se encontró con el rostro serio de Draco, la mirada incrédula de Harry y la felicidad desbordante de la pelirroja Ya sabía yo que estabas enamorada de Blaise- susurró Ginny mirando a Pansy Qué bien ocultado lo teníais!!!!- dijo Draco- siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de mí Vámonos de una vez- murmuró enojada Pansy, cogió del brazo a moreno para que la ayudara a levantarse y salió disparada hacia el coche de Marianne, sin despedirse de nadie, excepto de Blaise, se montó en el coche y una vez dentro le gritó a Marianne- Métete en el coche de una vez!!!!!  
  
Harry, Ginny y Draco se despidieron de Blaise y fueron caminando hacia el hotel Qué casualidad!!!! Todos en París- dijo Harry Cariño... mañana voy a comer con Blaise, vamos a hablar de negocios- murmuró Draco Ohhh, me parece bien, así Harry y yo nos ponemos al día- y con una sonrisa - te parece bien Harry? Podíamos salir por la ciudad y despúes comer en mi hotel no? Sí, claro, tengo ganas de saber cómo van las cosas en la familia.- una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios de Harry. Hemos llegado- murmuró Draco- adi...- pero no continuó al ver que Harry entraba en el hotel Qué? También os alojaís aquí? Vaya!!!! En que planta?  
  
Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones A las once y media paso por ti- dijo Harry Esta bien... hasta mañana Harry- Draco sonrió falsamente mientras Ginny le daba un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde. Una vez en su habitación, Harry comenzó a planearlo todo mentalmente. Pasaremos una mañana inolvidable y cuando subamos después de comer... nadie me impedirá realizar mi venganza.  
  
Estás loca!!!!!!- gritó Draco- por qué tienes que ir con Potter? Draco...- su sonrisa traviesa avisó al rubio de que debía callar y besarla- así me gusta y comenzando a desvestirse se tumbó en la cama sonriendo Ginny... eres mala, muy mala- hizo una pausa evaluando los pros y los contras de la situación- pero por eso te quiero- y sin esperar se tumbó junto a Ginny y la besó  
  
(jejej creo que no hace falta que ni Patty ni yo digamos lo que ocurrió verdad?)  
  
Te quiero- murmuró Ginny abrazándolo Yo también te quiero- murmuró él- si supieras para qué he quedado con Blaise, si lo tuviera ya en mis manos... te lo pediría, demonios, tendría que haber ido ayer y no esperar hasta el último momento- pensó mientras veía como su pelirroja caía dormida en sus brazos.  
  
Eran las once y ambos estaban todavía dormidos. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y al mirar la hora pestañeó, unos segundos, las once... las once Mierda!!!!!! Ginny despierta!!!!! A las once y media has quedado con Harry y yo llego tarde a mi cita con Zabini- la pelirroja al escuchar los gritos, pestañeó varias veces y enfocó la vista hacia Draco Qué pasa? Las once Ginny las once!!!! Has quedado a las once y media y yo... a las doce con Blaise date prisa sino no llegaré- ella salió de la cama y entró al baño, No tardo, amor- escuchó desde el baño  
  
Una vez lista, y con Draco en la ducha para arreglarse, llamaron a la puerta Ahhh hola Harry- sonrió ella Hola Ginny Draco... Harry y yo nos vamos, nos vemos después de comer- gritó desde la puerta. Cerró y volviendo toda su atención a Harry- donde vamos?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Blaise estaba esperando en su despacho, malhumorado, no le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar, Draco siempre llegaba tarde. Ring, ring- sonó el teléfono Sí?- preguntó Hola Blaise... como estás?- preguntó una voz No, te dije que no me volvieras a llamar!!!!- ahora si que estaba enfadado Pero Blaise, tengo derecho a saber lo que haces, eres mi hermano pequeño y... Cállate de una vez, me recuerdas a mamá!!!!- Blaise estaba rojo- Adiós- y colgó el telefono. Tocaron a la puerta- Qué!!!!- gritó El Sr. Malfoy está aquí- dijo su secretaria, que se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Draco Malfoy Ejemmm vaya genio tienes, ni que tu madre te hubiera mandado un howler Peor, mi hermana me llama por teléfono todos los días!!!!! No me he ido a la guerra ni nada por el estilo- y cambiando de tema- vamonos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y que contarnos Sí, recuerdas lo que te dije? Quiero ir a por el anillo... necesito pedirle que se case conmigo ya Uyyyy que enamorado te veo- una mirada de Draco lo hizo callar- bueno salgamos de una vez.  
  
Se despidieron rápidamente de su secretaria, diciéndole que no volvería hasta después de comer y cogieron el rumbo hasta una de las más prestigiosas joyerías "Tiffany's". Eligió un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una inscripción que grabó con magia al salir de allí.  
  
Vamos a comer!!!! Que me tienes que contar por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Pansy- le salió con cierto toque de reproche, no porque sintiera algo por Pansy sino porque eran sus mejores amigos y hubiera deseado poder hacer algo. Bueno... la verdad es que... nunca pensé que Pansy pudiera enamorarse de mí, te tenía tan idealizado... que cuando acabamos Hogwarts decidí acabar con el mundo mágico para no encontrarla, pero al parecer tras tres años sin verla, todo en mí ha seguido igual mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado Tienes suerte, te quiere- dijo Draco haciendo que Blaise se sonrojara- no sé a qué estas esperando para pedirle que salga contigo Bueno... yo... no sé, es qué... Deja de balbucear Blaise!!!! Y pasa a la acción de una vez- una sonrisilla apareció en el rostro de ambos slytherin- vamos a por Pansy y Marianne  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano para comer y desde allí llamaron a Pansy, que en cinco minutos estaba allí junto a su amiga. Los cuatro se divirtieron mucho, Draco comentó que le iba a pedir en matrimonio a Ginny. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. Justo al terminar la comida, el rubio le hizo un gesto a Blaise y se llevó a Marianne de allí, dejando a los dos Slytherin solos Yo... Pansy... creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer no? Ummm.... claro- una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena- estás seguro de que me... quieres? Claro- respondió rápidamente- quería saber si tú... y yo... Sí?- preguntó ella Quieres ser mi novia?- Blaise la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, ella lo besó dulcemente Responde esto a tu pregunta? Creo que no me ha quedado muy claro- empezó a jugar Blaise y la morena volvió a besarlo, juntos salieron del restaurante donde Marianne y Draco los esperaban Bueno pareja, Marianne, nos vemos que tengo que ir al hotel... Ginny estará allí Suerte!!!! Seguro que te dice que sí- le guiñó el ojo Pansy  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Maldita sea!!!!- gritó Ginny Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry Subamos a la habitación a dejar las bolsas, además se me ha roto una media Jajaja eso te pasa por no querer comer todavía y seguir comprando- sonrió Harry- jeje ahora mismo voy a vengarme- pensó Harry Ginny se dio la vuelta para soltar las cosas en la cama, Harry sacó la varita, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y...  
  
(Nota de Anvi, hasta aquí el cap. 3, espero que te guste como está quedando el fict, ummm ahora te toca a tí... siento que la parte que te toca sea la mala... pero en fin, ahi que dejar cada cap muy emocionante y creo que este aunque mi parte es un poco sosa... el final ha estado bien) 


	4. Maldición Imperdonable

(Nota de Patty... Uy!!! Me toca a mi la parte trágica... como me va a costar escribirla... qué mal... acabaré llorando y todo... Bueno, allá voy... No nos matéis, nosotras también lo estamos pasando mal... ;___;)  
  
4. Maldición imperdonable  
  
¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
  
Antes de que Ginny pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un rayo de color verde cegador la alcanzó... El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó inerte al suelo.  
  
¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!- un grito desgarrador sonó a espaldas de Harry, que todavía apuntaba con su varita al frente, donde hacía un segundo Ginny permanecía de pie.  
  
Harry se giró, no había oído que la puerta se abriera, seguramente su maldición había amortiguado el sonido de las bisagras.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, mirando la escena atónito, y el pánico reflejándose en sus ojos grises  
  
Corrió hasta el cadáver de Ginny y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él...  
  
Está muerta- le informó Harry haciendo gala de su sangre fría, mientras se sentaba en la cama, ahora ya no le importaba lo que pasara, no le importaba nada... Ya se había vengado, y había comprobado como Draco Malfoy sufría tanto cómo había sufrido él mismo hacía años cuando el Slytherin se la arrebató de su lado...  
  
Ginn... Ginny... Ginny... Por favor, Ginny, contesta.No puedes haber muerto... - Draco la acarició la cara, pero apartó la mano asustado, la piel de la pelirroja había comenzado a perder temperatura... se le derrumbó el mundo encima- Ginny, Ginny, no me puedes dejar así... Ginny... Te lo ruego, levántate, por favor... Virginia... Virginia.... - el rubio abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha, y hundió su cara entre su cabello pelirrojo... Comenzó a sollozar...  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho, su peor enemigo estaba sufriendo, estaba sintiendo el dolor de perderla...  
  
Es sorprendente lo rápido que puede ser un Avada Kedavra, ¿verdad?- preguntó el Gryffindor sonriendo divertido mientras jugueteaba con su varita con ambas manos.  
  
Draco dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Ginny en el suelo, y ciego de rabia se abalanzó sobre Harry, propinándole un buen puñetazo en la cara que le rompió las gafas. Harry volvió a sonreír, y se enderezó como pudo las gafas, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de colocárselas, recibió otro puñetazo del Slytherin, esta vez le derribó sobre la cama y la nariz comenzó a soltar sangre abundantemente... Harry siguió sin defenderse... A ese último golpe le siguieron unos cuantos más, Draco le pegaba cada vez más fuerte, su ira iba aumentando por momentos...  
  
¡Draco!- en la puerta, que había permanecido abierta todo este tiempo, Blaise miraba la escena confundido.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- los ojos del moreno pasaron desde el cuerpo inerte de Ginny hasta Draco que ahora le daba un golpe en las costillas a Harry, y la varita que este último todavía sostenía en la mano... Blaise no estaba del todo seguro de haber comprendido la situación, lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza era algo descabellado...  
  
¡¡Oh Dios mío!!- gritó una voz tras Blaise, Pansy también estaba allí; la pareja había subido para saber la reacción de Ginny ante la propuesta de Draco, aunque estaban seguros de que la muchacha estaba deseando casarse con el rubio...  
  
Blaise corrió hacia ellos y les separo, mientras Pansy se arrodilló junto el cuerpo de Ginny.  
  
¿Pero se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Blaise sujetando a Draco como podía.  
  
¡¡La ha matado!!¡¡Este cabrón la ha matado!!- gritó el rubio con furia.  
  
Harry no dejaba de sonreír, a pesar del mal aspecto que tenía...  
  
Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío...- no paraba de murmurar Pansy junto al cuerpo de Ginny- Oh Dios mío, Blaise, está muerta...  
  
Blaise se giró para tranquilizar a Pansy, que comenzaba a ponerse histérica... Draco, aprovechando el descuido de Zabini, se abalanzó sobre Harry de nuevo...  
  
Pansy... Pansy, tranquilízate...- la intentó calmar lo más rápido posible para poder interponerse de nuevo entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin, aunque una parte de él le decía que debería estar ayudando a Draco... lo que Potter había hecho era algo propio de una mente enferma...  
  
Pero Blaise- sollozaba Pansy- Blaise, está muerta...  
  
Pansy, aparécete en el edificio del ministerio de magia de París, y busca ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?- murmuró Zabini. Pansy echó una rápida mirada a Harry y Draco... Blaise entendió la mirada- Estaré bien, les intentaré separar... Ahora date prisa...  
  
Pansy asintió con la cabeza, y con un suave estallido despareció, dejando a Blaise sólo ante la situación...  
  
Apareció en un recibidor que recordaba al de un hospital... todo parecía excesivamente limpio e higiénico... Al fondo pudo divisar un mostrador con un enorme cartel que decía "Información", se acercó corriendo, pero no había nadie que pudiera atenderla...  
  
Buscó con la vista a su alrededor, pero no había nadie... No podía quedarse allí esperando, tenía que darse prisa...  
  
Se metió por un pasillo que había a su izquierda, y caminó deprisa en busca de alguien... Los tacones de Pansy resonaban en el vacío corredor... ¿Cómo era posible que siendo el ministerio de magia, no hubiera nadie a la vista?  
  
Llegó hasta el medio del pasillo, donde se cruzaba con otro horizontal... Echó un vistazo a izquierda y derecha... ¡nadie!  
  
Se estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa... ¡Necesitaba a alguien ya! ¿Quién sabía qué podría estar pasando en la habitación? Harry era peligroso... ¿y si había...? Entonces sintió miedo, miedo de pensar que podría perder a Blaise...  
  
Comenzó a correr, debía encontrar a alguien, tenía que encontrar a alguien...  
  
****************  
  
-Draco, vamos, tranquilízate...- le decía Blaise con tono calmado a Draco mientras extendía su mano.  
  
El rubio había conseguido arrebatarle a Harry su varita, y le apuntaba con ella entre las cejas. Draco respiraba agitadamente, pero lograba mantenerse firme, mientras Harry seguía sonriendo.  
  
-¡Mírale!¡Se está burlando de mi!- bramó Draco temblando de rabia.- Esto lo vamos a arreglar entre tu y yo, Potter- siseó amenazadoramente.- ¿Sabes? Yo también se lanzar Maldiciones Imperdonables, lo llevo en la sangre...  
  
-Por favor, Draco, no te conviertas en alguien como él...- suplicó Blaise a su amigo, si no evitaba aquello, el Slytherin iría a Azkaban...  
  
-Es muy fácil, Blaise, tan sólo son dos palabras...- murmuró el rubio sujetando firmemente la varita.  
  
-No te puedes rebajar a su altura, un vulgar y repulsivo asesino...- Blaise avanzó unos pasos lentamente- Te lo pido por favor... Has luchado toda tu vida contra tu familia para salir adelante, no te conviertas ahora en eso que tanto odiabas...- avanzó de nuevo, con la vista fija en Draco, cuyo pulso comenzaba a vacilar.  
  
Draco apartó su mirada de Harry, que seguía sonriendo, y dirigió sus ojos grises a Blaise, y éste último pudo ver la desesperación reflejándose en ellos...  
  
-La ha matado, Blaise, la ha matado...- musitó el rubio.- Tengo que hacer algo...  
  
-No, tú no debes hacer nada, déjalo en manos de quien lo debes dejar...- dijo con tono comprensivo- Ginny no querría que tu te acabaras convirtiendo en un asesino...  
  
Al oír el nombre de Ginny, el rubio echó una breve mirada al cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja, tragó saliva, y finalmente bajó la varita.  
  
Blaise sonrió tristemente, y se la quitó de la mano, cosa a la que Draco no puso resistencia.  
  
Le dirigió otra mirada a Harry, ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreír? ¡tan desequilibrado estaba? Draco no lo pudo evitar, y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él...  
  
****************  
  
Al final del pasillo pudo ver una puerta de cristal, y una pequeña esperanza la empujó a que corriera hasta allí...  
  
Haciendo caso omiso del aviso que decía que sólo el personal del ministerio podía pasar, giró el manillar y abrió la puerta.  
  
Disculpe, pero creo que no esta autorizada para entrar ahí- dijo una voz a su espalda.  
  
Pansy se giró, por fin había encontrado a alguien...  
  
Necesito ayuda, un auror... o alguien del ministerio...- pidió suplicante, pero se paró al reconocer a la mujer... Era aquella estudiante de Beuxbatons... la participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos... ¿cómo se llamaba...?- ¿Delacour? ¿Fleur Delacour?  
  
(Nota de Patty... Bueno, aquí te lo dejo, Anvi, espero que te guste... ya sabes, cambia lo que quieras... Y a los lectores.. dejad reviews!!!!)  
  
(Nota de Anvi... a mí me dejas lo otro, lo que viene después urgggg... qué difícil resulta!!!!!! Bueno vamos allá)  
  
Sí?- preguntó la rubia- Quién es usted?  
  
Pansy Parkinson- murmuró- ayuda... por favor, mi novio- se sonrojó un poco al decirlo- está junto a mi mejor amigo intentando separarlo de.. oh Dios... y si les pasa algo? Mató a Ginny!!!! Por favor- volvió a sentir miedo  
  
Puede contarme lo que ha ocurrido?- pidió Fleur Delacour  
  
No hay tiempo, no pienso dejar a mi novio y mi mejor amigo mucho tiempo solos con ese psicópata!!!!- gritó Pansy saliendo de la habitación- por favor Harry... nunca pensé que pudiera matarla...  
  
Harry?- preguntó Fleur acompañándola- no importa, voy a llamar a unos compañeros Aurores- desapareció unos instantes y volvió acompañada- estos son Lefarge, Zissane y Pierrotte, ella es Pansy Parkinson, vayamos a donde sea.  
  
Ella murmuró el nombre del hotel y el número de habitación y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo.  
  
Blaise!!!!!- gimió al llegar a la habitación y encontrar a Draco y Harry peleando, a un lado se encontraba Blaise sangrando, ella se acercó hasta él- no tardaran en llegar.  
  
Fleur, Lefarge, Zissane y Pierrotte llegaron de inmediato, Fleur vio el cuerpo inerte de Ginny en el suelo y la reconoció inmediatamente  
  
Dios Mío es Ginny Weasley!!!!- murmuró Fleur, su mirada se volvió hacia Draco, pero su instinto le decía que no.  
  
Muy bien qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Lefarge, Pierrotte y Zissane sujetaban a ambos chicos.  
  
Este asesino ha matado a mi novia con un Avada Kedavra!!!!!- gritó Draco intentando soltarse  
  
Sí- sonrió Harry mirando el cuerpo de Ginny- es una pena... pero tú no la tendrás- dijo observando los ojos grises de Draco- ahora sentirás lo que sentí cuando te la llevaste.- un reflejo de culpabilidad pasó por los ojos de Harry- lo único que siento es que Ron no me va a perdonar- murmuró.  
  
Lefarge, Pierrote y Zissane desaparecieron con Harry Potter.  
  
Lo siento mucho- dijo la rubia mirando atentamente los rostros del rubio, la morena y el chico que sangraba. Y sin decir nada más desapareció como sus compañeros.  
  
Pansy...- murmuró Draco y se abrazó a ella como un niño pequeño.  
  
Ambos lloraban sin cesar, Blaise miraba la escena con preocupación, Draco nunca había sido tan fuerte como quería aparentar  
  
Será mejor que volvamos a Londres- dijo Blaise tristemente, sacó un celular y dejó a su novia y su mejor amigo solos unos momentos- alló? Soy Blaise Zabini, me alejaré un tiempo, encargaros de mi oficina... Tengo asuntos pendientes en Londres.- volvió a entrar en la habitación- con su varita recogió todas las cosas de la habitación y decidió acercarse a Draco y Pansy- miró a su chica- llévatelo a tomar el aire ¿si?  
  
Esta bien- ella se levantó y tomó de la mano a Draco- vamos a dar un paseo, nos vendrá bien- salieron de la habitación.  
  
Blaise se encargó de todo para el funeral de Ginny, llevó el cadáver hasta Hogwarts, y volvió a París para acompañar a su amigo.  
  
Blaise... soy la azafata del vuelo, Marianne y yo,- murmuró- pienso que deberíamos quedarnos en Londres un tiempo, no pienso volver al mundo muggle en mucho tiempo- Pansy salió para reunirse con Marianne.  
  
Draco... creo que la noticia va a sorprender a los Weasley- dijo Blaise intentando que Draco no se exaltara, pero Draco estaba recordando el viaje a Paris, estaba recordando el miedo que Ginny tenía al avión  
  
Ginny tenía miedo a volar en avión, nunca le asustó la escoba, ni jugar a Quiddicth pero le daba miedo volar en este aparato muggle- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa triste y miró a Blaise- no podré tenerla a mi lado, Potter me arrebató la felicidad-calló recordando la muerte de su madre, la única persona que le había querido de verdad antes que Ginny.- ya no me queda nada.  
  
Draco...- murmuró Blaise, en esos momentos Marianne comenzaba a hablar a los pasajeros mientras Pansy fingía una sonrisa encantadora para ellos.  
  
Mira es la misma que nos trajo aquí- susurró una mujer a su esposo. Pansy se acercó hasta el rubio con una media sonrisa  
  
Como estas?- preguntó a Draco  
  
Parece que el rubio está solo ahora tal vez ella... lo consiga, es muy guapa- dijo el marido de la pasajera  
  
Mira que dejar al chico, con lo guapo que es... seguro que harán una bonita pareja- siguió su esposa  
  
Cállense de una vez- gritó Blaise, ese matrimonio estaban acabando con su poca paciencia, el celular de Blaise comenzó a sonar- Sí?- pregunto  
  
Hola cariño... me han dicho en el despacho que vienes a Londres? Acaso te has dado cuenta de que Millicent era el amor de tu vida de una vez?- decía la voz del telefono  
  
Te dije que no me llamaras en un tiempo- y sin decir más nada colgó- urgggg porque me tendrá tan controlado- masculló, haciendo sonreír a Draco por primera vez, una sonrisa de las de verdad  
  
Tu hermana sólo quiere saber de ti- murmuró  
  
Lo sé, pero me quiere endosar a Millicent, a Millicent, Draco... urggg- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, miró a Pansy de reojo- urgggg, teniendo a Pansy porqué voy a querer a Millicent?  
  
El viaje se hizo muy largo, pero pronto llegaron al aeropuerto  
  
Esperarme fuera por favor- pidió a los chicos Pansy  
  
No crees que Marianne querría venir a despedirse de Ginny?- preguntó Draco  
  
Pero.. pero es una muggle- dijo Blaise tartamudeando  
  
Lo sé- terminó de decir Draco- pero se habían hecho amigas y, no creo que Pansy pueda vivir en el mundo mágico y que Marianne no pudiera visitarla  
  
Tienes razón- concedió Blaise- deberemos hablar con ella  
  
Esperaron durante un tiempo hasta que las chicas llegaron hasta ellos  
  
Pansy creo que me marcho... me gustaría asistir al funeral pero...- dijo Marianne  
  
Hemos pensado que podrías venir- dijo Draco tristemente- a Ginn le gustaría que estuvieras.. pero primero debemos decirte que...  
  
Déjalo ya se enterará cuando la lleve así será una sorpresa- murmuró Pansy  
  
Gracias...- dijo Marianne y volviéndose hacia Pansy- una sorpresa? Espero que sea buena  
  
Depende de como se mire- dijo Draco pensando en Ginny la magia le había costado la vida, pero... gracias a la magia se conocieron.  
  
Draco, tenemos que ir a casa de los Weasley- susurró Blaise, la mirada de los tres slytherin cambió.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Albus estaba muy raro- murmuró Remus Lupin frente a los Srs. Weasley  
  
Sí, tienes razón- dijo Ron abrazando a su esposa- creo que quería decirnos algo, pero no era capaz- en esos momentos por la chimenea llegaron dos chicos uno rubio y otro moreno.  
  
Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione- no estabas en París con Ginny?- esa pregunta hizo que a Draco se le escaparan las lágrimas.  
  
Blaise murmuró un débil- será más difícil de lo que creía- se aclaró la garganta para que lo miraran todos preguntándose quien demonios era ese chico- Soy Blaise Zabini- les aclaró a todos, mientras el pelirrojo murmuraba "otro slytherin"- verán es que en París... encontramos a alguien conocido por todos... nos encontramos con Harry Potter  
  
Ahhhh y dónde esta Harry?- preguntó dulcemente Molly Weasley, poco a poco Percy, Fred y George llegaron con sus esposas  
  
Malfoy? Zabini? Donde está Ginny?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
  
Potter está en Azkaban, donde se merece- pronunció Draco asqueado y con un brillo en los ojos, todos lo miraron confundidos  
  
Donde está Ginny?- preguntó de nuevo Ron con preocupación, su cabeza le decía que no pasaba nada pero él sabía que algo ocurría, Albus Dumbledore tan reservado con esa mirada tan triste, Draco echando chispas por los ojos al murmurar Potter y Ginny que no aparecía  
  
Ella... ella fue... - la voz se le quebró  
  
Asesinada por Potter- terminó de decir Blaise mientras sostenía a Draco.  
  
La mente de la mayoría de los presentes se quedó en blanco, Molly Weasley se desmayó en brazos de su marido que la sostenía muy pálido, Percy Weasley estaba rojo respirando nerviosamente mientras Penelope lo abrazaba, los gemelos se sentaron de golpe, Hermione se echó a llorar en el hombro de Ron y éste último miró a Remus Lupin, pidiéndole que hablara, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
La mirada de Blaise recorrió la habitación, encontrándose con las miradas de dolor de todos los presentes y se sintió culpable por tener que dar esa noticia.  
  
¿Harry?- preguntó Ron al reaccionar- fue Harry? No puede ser... él quería a Ginny...- le echó una mirada al rubio, quien jugaba con una cajita y con la mirada perdida.  
  
Ese maldito de Potter la mató- susurró Blaise- y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta- miró a su mejor amigo- la culpa es mía Draco si no te hubiera entretenido después de comer... habrías llegado a tiempo para...  
  
Sr. Zabini, deje de echarse la culpa- susurró Remus Lupin- si Severus estuviera aquí, le diría que...  
  
Le diría que el Sr. Potter siempre fue un ser desequilibrado debido a los malos tratos de esos asqueroso muggles que tenía por familia- terminó una voz recién salida de la chimenea- Lo siento mucho Draco- el rubio apartó la vista de la cajita y se concentró en el recién llegado y abrazándolo comenzó a llorar  
  
Mi hijita... mi pequeña Ginny- los Weasley iban saliendo del shock poco a poco, los primeros en hablar habían sido Ron y Hermione estupefactos ante la idea de que Harry fuera el asesino de Ginny, ahora lo hacía el Sr. Weasley- Snape... tú crees que Ginny sufrió?  
  
No Arthur, Ginny no sufrió, la venganza de Potter no iba dirigida a ella, sino a él- murmuró señalando al joven que lo abrazaba.  
  
Quiso arrebatarle lo único bueno que había en su vida- dijo George comprendiendo, miró a su esposa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda  
  
Sí, George, eso mismo- dijo Snape mirando a la esposa del pelirrojo. Por primera vez la esposa del pelirrojo habló  
  
Maldito Harry Potter, maldito estúpido resentido, si tanto le dolió que Ginny lo dejará porque no se mató a sí mismo en vez de... le odio, le odiaba antes de esto y ahora le odio más...- su voz se quebró y salió corriendo, aunque su estado no le permitía correr demasiado, George quiso correr tras ella pero, Severus Snape se adelantó  
  
No te preocupes, Meg siempre ha tenido ese genio, se le pasara- y con paso decidido fue tras su hija.  
  
Percy se fue recuperando del shock y habló con sentido común  
  
Mandaré una lechuza a Bill y otra a Charlie, tal vez así podamos arreglar todo para el funeral.  
  
Ginny está en Hogwarts- murmuró Blaise- la llevé allí el mismo día que murió.  
  
Pronto llegó el día del funeral todos los Weasley estaban en Hogwarts, algunos amigos de la pareja también habían ido hasta allí, Blaise estaba junto a Draco y el profesor Snape.  
  
Algunos Hufflepuff, la mayoría de los Gryffindor, Sally Moon y algunos compañeros de trabajo de Ginny estaban presentes, solo faltaban Pansy y Marianne  
  
Marianne estaba muy nerviosa, frente a un muro junto a Pansy  
  
Para que me has traido hasta aquí?- preguntó molesta- tenemos que ir al funeral de Ginny  
  
Lo sé- dijo Pansy concentrándose en dar unos golpes en el muro. Ante ellas apareció un nuevo callejón, Marianne estaba sorprendida  
  
Como lo has hecho?- preguntó  
  
Magia- contestó simplemente Pansy- soy una bruja- hizo una pausa mientras la rubia abría sus ojos verdes al máximo- esto es el callejón Diagon, estás en el mundo mágico  
  
Marianne estuvo sin hablar hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante  
  
Srta. Parkinson!!!!- gritó el mesero  
  
Hola Tom- sonrió ella  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin venir por aquí... desde que se fue con el muggle ese- una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Pansy  
  
Sí, Tom- susurró Pansy- pero ya estoy de vuelta- hizo una pausa- ella es mi amiga Marianne  
  
No la recuerdo- dijo Tom  
  
Eso es porque soy una... como han dicho que era muggle?- la sonrisa de Marianne se ensanchó y saludó a Tom, aunque prontó fijo su vista en el hijo de Tom quien no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad  
  
Marianne vamos no tenemos tiempo, llegamos tarde- dijo tirando de ella - Vamos al funeral de Ginny Weasley- dijo Pansy a Tom  
  
Me enteré, fue una perdida muy grande para el joven Malfoy- una mueca triste apareció- hacían una muy bonita pareja.  
  
Cogieron polvos flu y se metieron en la chimenea, Pansy agarró la mano de su amiga y pronunció claramente  
  
A las Tres Escobas!!!!- Marianne se asustó cuando comenzaron a dar vueltas y unas luces pasaban a su alrededor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano de la morena  
  
Cayeron de pie en la chimenea , saludaron rápidamente y se fueron hasta los carruajes que llevaban a Hogwarts.  
  
Esto es fántastico!!!!- gritó Marianne  
  
Estamos llegando a Hogwarts, mi colegio...- dijo Pansy mirando el castillo  
  
Ahí delante solo hay un castillo en ruinas- pero a medida que se iban adentrando por el castillo, Marianne exclamaba de sorpresa- Oh Pansy... esto es increíble, la magia existe!!!!  
  
Cállate Marianne, esto es un funeral- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta Ron y le daba sus condolencias- Lo siento mucho Ronald- a su derecha se encontró con Hermione Granger, la sabeloto y poco más allá una muchacha de ojos negros y cabello tan negro como el azabache de una piel pálida, la reconoció enseguida, era la hija de Snape.  
  
Meg?- preguntó al verla, la aludida la miró con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
Sí?- preguntó intentando enfocar su vista, tardo en reconocerla pero lo hizo- Pansy... has venido!!!!- exclamó soltándose de su esposo y abrazando a la morena- te he echado tanto de menos... me tienes que cuidar a Draco, me lo tienes que cuidar- hizo una pausa para coger aire- sabes... Draco no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar, después de la muerte de tía Narcisa quedó muy mal y Ginny era toda su vida  
  
Lo sé, yo estaba allí- comenzó a llorar mientras Marianne la miraba con tristeza- yo... vi el cuerpo de Ginny... ese cabrón de Potter- las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y tuvo que sentarse en un banco. Marianne sintió pena, ella no había visto a Ginny muerta, ella no había estado allí y se sintió culpable  
  
Yo... yo hice que él se acercara a nosotros, si no hubiera dicho nada... nunca habría pasado- Marianne se enjugó las lágrimas y se dispuso a escuchar a un viejecito de cabello blanco y ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna  
  
Es un día muy triste, aquí estamos mis queridos compañeros... para despedir a Ginny Weasley, una chica ejemplar... - El mago siguió hablando pero la mayoría no lo estaba escuchando, estaban recordando a Ginny.  
  
Los Weasley estaban con la vista perdida, solo Ron murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, incluso para su esposa que estaba acurrucada en su hombro.  
  
Maldito Potter- escuchó Hermione y ella misma también lo maldijo- ojalá lo encierren en Azkaban y se tire toda la eternidad atormentado por los Dementores.  
  
Draco agradeció a todos que hubieran ido hasta allí, y se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento junto a Pansy.  
  
Marianne se le acercó sin saber muy bien que decir, nunca había estado en un funeral de magos y tampoco había sabido que decir en los muggles, no se le daba bien eso de expresar sus sentimientos tristes  
  
Draco...- él levantó la mirada- lo siento mucho... no sé que decir... si yo  
  
Shu...- dijo Draco mirandola- no tienes nada que decir, sientate aquí- señaló el asiento de su lado- me alegro de que hayas venido, sé que todo esto te resulta extraño, estar rodeada de magos y todo eso... pero sé que a Ginny le habría gustado que estuvieras y eres un gran apoyo para nosotros- Marianne sonrió tristemente  
  
Hubiera preferido conocer este mundo por otro motivo.  
  
Draco- murmuró la morena que minutos antes hablaba con Pansy  
  
Meg- el chico se abrazó a su prima llorando como nunca lo había hecho- lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa Meg, si no me hubiera parado con Blaise... si no me hubiera parado tanto habría llegado a tiempo. No tenía que haberla dejado con Potter  
  
No- dijo Meg- no debiste dejarla con Potter, pero no era tu decisión... Ginny quiso salir con él... Ginny. No podías decirle que no, ella era independiente, te quería pero siempre tuvo debilidad por Ha.. Potter- Meg hizo una mueca de disgusto- no puedes culparte y lo sabes... si no todos seríamos culpables, tú por dejarla sola, Pansy por hacer que te retrasaras al igual que Blaise, Ron y todos nosotros por permitir que os fuerais a París... papá por... sabes... y no, el único culpable es Harry Potter- gritó chirriando los dientes de la rabia.  
  
Vamos- dijo Pansy tendiéndole la mano a Draco, él se agarró a ella y fueron hasta el Gran Comedor, allí algunos profesores, los Srs. Weasley y toda la familia , incluido Blaise.  
  
(Ejemmmm aquí te lo dejo... para que empieces el siguiente capítulo... podría ser algo así como... después del funeral no? Y tras este vendría Potter, una historia y llegaríamos al último por fin, que sería... Que hubiera pasado si..., espero que se te ocurra algo mejor que a mi)  
  
Patty_vg!!!!!: COMPIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Jjajaj ya vas a empezar a hacer las mismas locuras que yo? Dejarte reviews en tu propio fict? Jejej me alegro!!!! La verdad es que he tardado mucho en publicarlo pero merece la pena jejej  
  
Arwen-chan: AMIGAAAAAAAA!!!!! JEJEJ, pronto me pondré con nuestro fict.... ummm vale con todos los que tengo compartidos jejej. Me alegro de que te esté gustando este fict y síp, creo que debería existir un Draco de verdad... 7y un Severus y un Blaise y un George y.... bueno, bueno tu me entiendes jejej.  
  
KaTy: HOLAAAAAAA! Gracias por dejarme reviews en este fict jejej la verdad es que a Patty y a mí nos ha hecho mucha ilusión, esperamos tus comentarios sobre el capítulo y que no te enfades mucho con nosotras por lo sucedido y sip, somos crueles como nos han dicho todas nuestras amigas por dejarlo así pero... ya esta escrito. Muchas gracias!!!!!!!! 


	5. Una despedida

(Nota de Patty...Bueno, el quinto capítulo!!! Os vuelvo a pedir que no nos matéis, por favor!!! Va a ser también algo triste y lacrimógeno... Aún así, espero que os guste y dejad reviews!!!! Allá va...)  
  
(Nota de Anvi... segunda parte del cap. Va a ser un poco más alegre... en sí, no será alegre sino divertido dentro de lo que cabe )  
  
5. Una despedida  
  
El triste y solemne silencio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor tan sólo se veía perturbado de vez en cuando por los sollozos de la señora Weasley, aferrada a su marido, que mantenía la mirada perdida...  
  
Lupin y Snape intentaban reconfortar a Meg, que lloraba silenciosamente, mientras George miraba al suelo negando con la cabeza...  
  
Hermione y Ron se abrazaban mutuamente con fuerza, como si temieran que les fuera a pasar algo tan trágico como les había pasado a Ginny y Draco...  
  
Penélope acariciaba la mano de Percy, mientras él mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del Gran Comedor, como esperando que alguien apareciera diciendo que todo había sido una broma demasiado pesada, cosa que sabía que no iba a ocurrir...  
  
Draco se había sentado en su antiguo sitio en la mesa de Slytherin, alejado de los demás, y se tapaba la cara con las dos manos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, y a veces se descubría los ojos para echar una melancólica mirada hacia el techo embrujado de Hogwarts...  
  
Tanto Blaise como Pansy no podían evitar llorar silenciosamente, mientras Marianne los acompañaba suspirando levemente...  
  
Será mejor que nos vayamos...- murmuró Meg con la voz quebrada.  
  
Estuvieron de acuerdo, allí ya no hacían nada... Con extremada suavidad, Arthur y Blaise ayudaron a Molly a salir del Gran Comedor, seguidos del resto de los allí presentes...  
  
Cuando ya habían salido todos al vestíbulo, Pansy se dio cuenta de la falta de alguien.  
  
Draco...- murmuró dando la vuelta para volver al Gran comedor. Entró y allí seguía, sólo que ahora sollozaba... su fuerte fachada se había derrumbado...- Draco, ya nos vamos...- dijo ella en un susurro.  
  
Draco levantó la mirada, y Pansy sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies... ahora el auténtico dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, empañados por la lágrimas...  
  
Yo no voy todavía- murmuró - No me he despedido  
  
Para Pansy fue suficiente, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada a Draco, y sintió más lástima de él que de nadie en toda su vida...  
  
Tras unos minutos, Draco se levantó y salió fuera, caminó despacio hasta el lugar donde unas horas antes había enterrado a Ginny y se arrodilló junto a la tumba.  
  
Permaneció en silencio, intentando controlar el llanto  
  
Ginny...- susurró con intención de seguir, pero no pudo, sintió que un nudo en la garganta retenía todas sus palabras... Dejó que un par de sollozos se le escaparan de la garganta, suspiró e intentó continuar- Ginny, no puedo creer que nos hayamos tenido que separar así...- a duras penas siguió hablando- Eres lo que más quería en el mundo, lo único que valía en mi vida... No me queda nada, no hay nada que me empuje a seguir viviendo ahora que no estás, mi niña... No sé que voy a hacer sin ti, sin tus caricias, sin tus sonrisas... ¿Qué va a ser de mi, Virginia? No podré seguir viviendo, Ginny, no podré... Siempre confié en tenerte junto a mi toda la vida... al igual que tu confiabas en que lo estarías... Te confesaré algo Ginny... Cuando me desperté creí que este sería el día más feliz de mi vida... es increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas, ¿verdad?- intentó esbozar una triste sonrisa mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita- Tenía pensado hacer esto cuando llegué la habitación tras salir con Blaise...- abrió la pequeña cajita, dejando a la vista el reluciente contenido, era el anillo- Te hubiera quedado muy bien el apellido Malfoy... Virginia Malfoy...- murmuró mientras dejaba la cajita sobre la tumba... entonces la aparente calma que había mostrado mientras hablaba, desapreció de inmediato y volvió a sollozar mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas... Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y siguió llorando...  
  
Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, Draco se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza para ver quién era...  
  
Pansy le había esperado...  
  
Ella se arrodilló junto a él, le abrazó como nunca le había abrazado, y lloró junto a él, compartiendo el dolor de su amigo...  
  
Pansy, ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir...- murmuró entre sollozos.  
  
Ginny no querría que pensaras eso, debes seguir adelante... Sé que es difícil, Draco, pero todos te ayudaremos... yo estoy contigo...  
  
Draco posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy sin ser capaz de detener su llanto...  
  
Ninguno de los dos sabrían decir con certeza el tiempo que habían pasado allí, de pronto Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa triste  
  
Gracias- dijo simplemente, pero Pansy sabía todo lo que significaba aquella única palabra, y le devolvió una ligera sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.  
  
Draco también se levantó.  
  
¿Ahora si nos vamos?- preguntó en un susurro.  
  
El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
  
Ginn...- murmuró mirando por última vez la tumba y el anillo que permanecía sobre ella.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
En la Madriguera el silencio era algo de veras extraño... Desde que habían llegado, nadie había pronunciado ni una sola palabra... Todos permanecían sentados en el salón sin intercambiar nada más que miradas de dolor y agonía...  
  
Repentinamente, Arthur se levantó lentamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras, nadie se preguntó a que habitación iba exactamente...  
  
Todos lo sabían...  
  
Cuando el señor Weasley abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de suave viento le trajo el olor de ella... Se acercó a cerrar la ventana arrastrando los pies, entonces golpeó sin querer algo con el pie derecho, bajo la mirada, era un portarretratos con una foto...  
  
Se agachó a cogerlo...  
  
Miró detenidamente la foto, que mostraba a unos adolescentes Draco y Ginny abrazados y sonrientes con sus túnicas de Hogwarts... El señor Weasley no pudo evitar que de nuevo una lágrima se le escapara... le habían quitado a su niña, a su pequeña...  
  
Disculpe...- dijo alguien a espaldas de Arthur  
  
El señor Weasley se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un afligido Draco, que dirigió sus ojos grises a la foto que el señor Weasley sujetaba, el señor Weasley se dio cuenta de ello, y se la tendió, Draco la cogió con las manos algo temblorosas.  
  
Esa foto... ¿Fue el día de tu graduación?- preguntó el hombre pelirrojo dándole la espalda al muchacho para cerrar la ventana.  
  
Draco se sorprendió ante la pregunta  
  
Si, hace unos años...- respondió sin apartar la mirada de la foto, en la que ahora él acariciaba suavemente el cabello color fuego de ella.  
  
La echaras de menos, ¿verdad?- preguntó de nuevo el señor Weasley sin darse la vuelta  
  
Señor, Ginny era lo que más quería en el mundo- respondió Draco casi en un susurro- Mi vida carecerá de sentido sin ella...  
  
Arthur se dio la vuelta, Draco pudo ver cómo sus ojos se empañaban de nuevo, y sintió cómo su vista también se nublaba a causa de la lágrimas al recordar a Ginny...  
  
Se llevó a mi hija, Draco, me la quitó injustamente- el señor Weasley escondió la cara tras sus dos manos mientras sollozaba.  
  
Draco se acercó y por primera vez en su vida le abrazó mientras el rubio también lloraba desconsoladamente...  
  
El Slytherin le miró, el señor Weasley se veía destrozado, tanto cómo él...  
  
Será mejor que bajemos- murmuró Draco.  
  
- Si, bajemos- respondió el señor Weasley enjugándose las lágrimas.  
  
En el salón de la Madriguera todos permanecían igual a cómo les habían dejado minutos antes... La señora Weasley bebía a pequeños sorbos el contenido humeante de una taza que sujetaba con ambas manos...  
  
Cuando el señor Weasley y Draco se sentaron en el sofá, Meg les ofreció otra taza, que al parecer contenía lo mismo que bebía Molly...  
  
Te ayudará a dormir esta noche, y no tendrás ningún tipo de sueño ni de pesadilla...- dijo intentando sonreír. El señor Weasley lo tomó rápidamente, pero el Slytherin dudó unos segundos- Te hará bien, Draco- murmuró- Además, la he hecho el mejor profesor de pociones que hay en Hogwarts...- sonrió débilmente señalando con la cabeza hacia Severus.  
  
Draco intentó devolverle la sonrisa como pudo, y comenzó a tomar la poción lentamente...  
  
(Nota de Patty... bueno, pues aquí termina mi parte, ahora te toca a ti contar qué ocurrió después, Anvi... Espero tu parte pronto... y a los lectores, recordarles que ¡¡¡dejen reviews!!!)  
  
(Nota de Anvi... JURÓ QUE VOY A MATARTE CUANDO TERMINEMOS EL FICT!!!!!!!! Cómo me puedes hacer esto!!!!1 sin avisar, sin avisar!!!!! Podías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer este capítulo de despedida!!! Me hubiera preparado psicológicamente para leerlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, pues ya voy a empezar mi parte urgggggg.... lectores... dejen reviews jejeje y de paso quiténme el trabajo de matar a mi compi Patty jejej)  
  
Esa noche todos durmieron en la Madriguera, todos excepto Lupin, Pansy, Blaise y Marianne.  
  
Pansy, Blaise y Marianne se fueron a la Mansión Parkinson, hacía años, que solo los elfos domésticos vivían allí desde que Pansy se marchó y sus padres fueron encerrados en Azkaban por ser partidarios del Sr. Tenebroso.  
  
Mientras en la Madriguera, Draco dormía placidamente en la habitación de Ginny. Meg estaba en la cocina, no podía dormir, Ginny había sido su mejor amiga desde que entró a Hogwarts, ella había hecho que Draco y Ginny comenzaran a salir, aunque sabía que Pansy, estaba enamorada de Draco, nunca creyó que fuera a funcionar. Meg, repasaba una y otra vez todas las vivencias que Ginny y ella habían compartido, fue a la primera que llamó para decirle sobre su embarazo, por supuesto después de su padre.  
  
Espero que seas una niña- murmuró mientras se tocaba el abultado vientre, George y ella no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera por tradición de los Weasley- te llamarás Virginia y tendrás unos hermosos ojos negros y el cabello tan rojo como lo tenía tu tía Ginny- Meg seguía hablando con su vientre sin percatarse de que detrás de ella un chico de cabello rojo entraba en la cocina  
  
Hola Meg- murmuró con una triste sonrisa  
  
Ron- Meg se limpió las lágrimas para que no notara que estaba llorando y volteó a verlo- Qué haces levantado tan tarde? Hermione y Tú deberíais estar dormidos  
  
Hermione se quedó dormida hace un rato, quise entrar a la habitación de Ginny pero Draco está profundamente dormido- Ron hizo una mueca que solía hacer cada vez que le decía Draco  
  
No seas tonto Ron, vete a dormir de una vez con tu esposa- Meg lo regañaba como siempre  
  
Gracias Meg- murmuró debilmente el pelirrojo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada  
  
No he hecho nada- ella quiso sonreirle pero sólo consiguió que se le escaparan las lágrimas- maldición, se suponía que yo iba a mantener la calma  
  
Pero no puedes guardartelo todo Meg, sabía que estarías aquí como siempre que no puedes dormir- Ron se sentó a su lado- sabes... creo que estás siendo muy valiente con todo esto  
  
Oh Ron- sollozó ella- Ginny era todo para Draco... qué va a hacer Draco sin ella? Qué vamos a hacer sin Ginny?- los dos se quedaron en silencio sonriendo mientras recordaban a Ginny  
  
Flashback  
  
Hola soy Ginny Weasley y tú?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando detenidamente a la chica que estaba frente a ella en el compartimento del Expresso  
  
No te importa- respondió fríamente la chica  
  
Es la primera vez que te veo, eres nueva?  
  
Sí- contestó ella desviando la mirada hacia el andén, donde sólo una mujer rubia la despedía. Saludó con la mano y Ginny miró hacia la ventana  
  
Esa mujer es...  
  
Narcisa Malfoy- terminó de decir la chica y se levantó- si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi primo.- Ginny se levantó también y la siguió  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy abreme de una vez!!!!  
  
Pero si es mi encantadora prima Meg Snape  
  
Oh, deja de burlarte de mi nombre idiota y entra para dentro, quiero que me digas todo sobre los Weasley- Meg miró hacia atras. Draco miró y se encontró con la chica weasley, pero no vio a la misma chica weasley de siempre, se quedó mirándola y pronto ella se dio media vuelta para buscar a Harry.  
  
Tengo que buscar a Harry- susurró.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Maldito Potter- murmuró Meg rompiendo el silencio  
  
Meg!!!!!- gritó Ron al mirarla. Ella le apretó la mano y gritó despertando a todos  
  
Llama a George!!!!!!!!! Virginia viene en camino- su cara se volvió pálida, el primero en bajar fue su padre  
  
Hija... el bebé?- ella afirmó con la cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita Severus recogió las cosas de Meg, y la sentó en uno de los sillones mientras subía a regañadientes a por George y Draco. Los demás estaban siendo avisados por Ron.  
  
Los Weasley levantaron sobresaltados y asombrados, sobretodo el padre del bebé  
  
Meg... Meg!!!!!- gritaba como loco. Se acercó hasta su esposa y nerviosamente preguntó- no se supone que faltan dos meses para que nazca?  
  
Bueno... sí, pero...- se sonrojó, porque con las emociones del día se le había delantado, pero ahora no quería pensar en lo sucedido  
  
Tú, pedazo de imbécil!!!!! Deja de preguntar tonterías!!!!- gritó Hermione de mal humor- es que nadie en esta casa piensa!!!!! Hay que llevarla a San Mungo.  
  
Que alguien llame a Pansy- murmuró Meg mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla- una niña, sé una niña- susurraba para sí misma y para el pequeño ser que pronto saldría de ella.  
  
Percy y Penelope se hicieron responsables de llamar a Pansy. Todos los demás, se marcharon rumbo al hospital tras Severus, George y Meg.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ha sido un día muy largo- murmuró Blaise sentándose en el cómodo sillón del salón de Pansy  
  
Tienes razón- Pansy miró tristemente a Marianne que no dejaba de observar a uno de los elfos domésticos- Serpín!!!!- gritó antes de que el elfo tirara el jarrón de la mesita principal  
  
Serpín, malo, Serpín inútil- se daba golpes contra la pared el pequeño elfo  
  
Serpín!!!!!- gritó Pansy acercándose hasta él- basta Serpín, basta!!!! No es culpa tuya, ha sido un accidente  
  
Pero ama Parkinson  
  
Serpín...- Blaise miró a Pansy con una sonrisa, perdiendo la paciencia estaba hermosa  
  
Ya Pansy deja a Serpín y siéntate a mi lado- murmuró Blaise sonriendo un poco. Marianne clavó su mirada verde en Blaise, dejando de lado a Serpín y Pansy.  
  
Blaise... creo que yo estoy sobrando  
  
No digas tonterías...eres la mejor amiga de Pansy y...- se quedó callado al ver como la rubia se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
Gracias. Pensé que solo era un estorbo para vosotros- susurró, en esos momentos Pansy se volvió, llevaba una copa en la mano, la cual se estrelló en el suelo al ver a Marianne sentada junto a Blaise besandolo en la mejilla  
  
Blaise saltó enseguida para ver si Pansy se encontraba bien  
  
Estás bien?- preguntó, un cristal se había quedado en uno de los dedos de Pansy y sangraba pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Caminó hasta las escaleras, sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos, subió a su habitación, como tantos años atrás y recogió su varita del baúl. Rápidamente bajó de nuevo y murmuró apuntando al jarrón que había roto el elfo  
  
Reparo!!!!- Marianne sorprendida vio como el jarrón volvía a unirse como si nada le hubiera pasado. Pansy volvió a murmurar el hechizo esta vez apuntando a sus pies donde la copa estaba hecha añicos.- Ahora sí, buenas noches- sin su acostumbrada sonrisa se volvió a la habitación dejando a su chico y Marianne a solas  
  
Será mejor que subamos, ha sido un día muy largo y hay que descansar- dijo Blaise y levantándose acompañó a Marianne hasta una de las habitaciones, después caminó hasta la de Pansy y sin llamar entró.  
  
Se encontró a Pansy cambiándose de ropa para dormir, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran  
  
Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pansy molesta (Nota de Anvi: celosa, muy celosa!!!!)  
  
Estas bien?- preguntó de nuevo Blaise  
  
Sí, ahora márchate quiero dormir- su vena slytherin estaba comenzando a fluir, como siempre en esa Mansión que sacaba lo peor de ella  
  
Pansy!!!- exclamó divertido el moreno- estás celosa- se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella, separados por escasos tres centímetros  
  
Yo no estoy celosa- arrastró las palabras al máximo. Blaise levantó una ceja y la besó, ella intentando mantener la calma no le correspondió pero poco a poco sus celos y sus manías fueron desapareciendo para dejar paso a la pasión.  
  
Por primera vez, Blaise y Pansy estaban juntos (n/a ya me entendeis no?) y aunque los dos habían tenido otras relaciones, está era especial, sobre todo para Blaise que esperaba este momento desde los 16 años.  
  
Concentrados en sus cosas (ustedes entienden que cosas jejej) ni siquiera escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, era Marianne que había escuchado ruidos  
  
Abridme, abridme!!!!!- gritaba Marianne. Blaise y Pansy no escuchaban nada hasta que de pronto una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la chimenea de la habitación  
  
Pansy!!!!!! El bebé de Meg está en camino!!!!- gritó Percy, que salió de la chimenea junto a Penelopé. Pansy y Blaise se separaron sonrojados- Perdón, perdón, perdón- murmuraba el pelirrojo mirando hacia el suelo- estamos en San Mungo, no tardeis mucho  
  
Percy... dejalos de una vez- Penelope sonrió- por cierto Blaise..Pansy tiene mucha suerte- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Pansy mirara hacía donde miraba Penélope y se sonrojó al instante  
  
Penelope!!!!!!- gritó Percy molesto, su esposa sonrió satisfecha.  
  
Pansy y Blaise comenzaron a vestirse y escucharon a Marianne intentando abrir, Pansy cogió su varita y con un Alohomora (ujmmmm cual es el hechizo para abrir algo??) la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Marianne, quien a verlos arreglandose preguntó  
  
Donde vais?  
  
Meg está dando a luz- murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa. Marianne trataba de recordar, la prima de Draco la que tenía tan mal genio y tanta dulzura cuando quería... la embarazada  
  
Ahhhh... puedo ir?- preguntó como una niña pequeña la rubia  
  
Lo siento Marianne pero no creo que pudieras soportar estar allí con todos los Weasley- Pansy y Blaise sonrieron Draco les había contado tantas historias sobre los Weasley que ya estaban seguros de volverse locos pero era Meg Snape, su mejor amiga, la de ambos.  
  
Marianne se quedó en casa mientras los chicos desaparecían por la chimenea. Frente a ellos, Bill y Charlie Weasley paseaban nerviosos junto a Fred, Percy y las esposas de ambos  
  
Donde están George, Ron y Draco?- preguntó Blaise  
  
Por fin llegaís!!!!!- gritó Ron mirándolos desaprobatoriamente, ambos se miraron y descubrieron que no iban muy bien arreglados, más que nada según notaron porque Blaise llevaba una túnica rosa de Pansy. Ambos chicos siguieron al pelirrojo, entrando en una sala donde los abuelos paseaban nerviosamente, sobretodo Snape.  
  
Pansy!!!!- gritó George que paseaba de un lado a otro  
  
Hola George, así que Meg ya está de parto jeje, creí que faltaban dos meses- murmuró Pansy  
  
No los pongas más nerviosos- murmuró Draco con una media sonrisa  
  
Sr. Weasley?- murmuró una medimaga mirando a los presentes en la sala  
  
Sí?- dijo George mirando despistadamente  
  
Su esposa y su hija están en la sala de partos.- George sonrió un poco más tranquilo miró a su padre y a su suegro y después le echó una leve mirada a Draco. Siguió a la medimaga hacia la sala de partos  
  
Meg!!!!- exclamó mirando a su esposa quién sonreía mirando un pequeño bulto con un poco de cabello pelirrojo  
  
Es pelirroja George- Meg sonreía- Virginia Ann Weasley Snape- una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar a Ginny  
  
Nuestra pequeña Ginny- dijo George- Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Ron y Mione están fuera con los abuelos  
  
Dios mío!!!!! Mi padre es abuelo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sra. Weasley... debemos llevarnos a la niña... ya sabe que no tiene el peso ideal todavía, no se preocupe, en una semana estarán en su casa.  
  
La semana transcurrió rápidamente, Draco, Pansy y Blaise se pasaban los días mirando a la niña.  
  
Debemos preparar una fiesta- propuso Penélope en la sala de espera  
  
Sí, estaría bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado...  
  
Bien, mañana nos marchamos a casa... asi que... espero una gran fiesta para Virginia- George sonreía nada más pensar en su niña. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, tal como Fred y George hacián junto a Ron y Ginny cuando pequeños, su madre leyendo la expresión de su cara se puso bastante seria  
  
Ni se te ocurra George Weasley!!!! Mi nieta no será como tú, no harás lo mismo que con Ronnie y Ginny, no será una bromista, será seria, inteligente y..  
  
Molly...- Severus sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana- no creo que Virginia sea como su padre... tendrá genes Snape Malfoy  
  
Al día siguiente George fue a recoger a Meg y Virginia al hospital, Virginia llevaba sus grandes ojos negros abiertos, una sonrisa pequeña, a George le resultó parecida la escena, sólo que él era un pequeño de tres años junto a Fred y Percy un niño de cinco junto a Bill y Charlie que disputaban por coger al pequeño Ronnie de un año en brazos mientras su madre llevaba a la pequeña Ginny en brazos, sonrió al recordarlo, cogió a la pequeña en brazos  
  
Ginny... eres lo más bonito que he hecho en mi vida- Meg sonrió a su lado y fue a abrir la puerta de La Madriguera. Nada más abrir, toda la familia y los amigos gritaron a coro  
  
SORPRESA!!!!!!!- una pancarta sostenida en el aire con magia gritaba- bienvenidos a casa!!!! Bienvenida Virginia!!!!!!  
  
Oh!!!!!- Marianne bajaba a todo correr!!!!! -Ya han llegado? Me lo perdí!!!!!- Draco la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada sonriente.  
  
Bueno... Draco... el padrino debe coger a la niña...- Meg sonrió y cogiendo a la pequeña de los brazos del padre, se la entregó a su primo el cuál miraba a la pequeña con ternura  
  
Es mi Ginny...- murmuró, la pequeña sonrió al rubio y abrió sus ojos- Virginia Ann Weasley Snape... Pansy... Pansy coge a la pe...- pero Pansy no estaba allí- Blaise tú sa...- el chico tampoco estaba.  
  
Donde se han metido?- preguntó molesto George  
  
Déjalos... seguro que Pansy está ahora mismo en brazos de Blaise..- Meg estaba riendo a carcajadas y nadie parecía entender que quería decir hasta que Pansy apareció gritando como loca  
  
Meg!!!! Marianne!!!!!! Meg!!!! Me lo pidió!!!1 me lo pidió!!!!- se miraba su mano sin poder creerlo- me lo pidió!!!!- Meg y Marianne la abrazaron y Draco sostuvo a Virginia entre sus brazos, ahora un poco más feliz, Blaise y Pansy se casaban, lo supo al ver entrar del jardín a Blaise totalmente sonrojado  
  
Felicidades Blaise!!!!- exclamó Draco. Se sentó en el sillón con la pequeña Ginny en su regazo y miró a todos los que estaban allí, que tenían una sonrisa mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, la felicidad de un nuevo matrimonio, una nueva Weasley en la familia y la tristeza de haber perdido a Ginny. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que a su lado, un hombre de mediana edad, dev cabello negro miraba a la pequeña Ginny con su penetrante mirada azabache, la pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos, el mismo brillo se reflejaba en los ojos de abuelo y nieta.  
  
Draco...- Severus sobresaltó al rubio- yo también la echo de menos  
  
Lo sé... Ginny era... era...  
  
Mi otra hija, hizo que Meg se abriera al mundo, hizo que tú te abrieras, que salieras de la burbuja Malfoy  
  
Severus!!!- exclamó Draco, la pequeña sonrió.  
  
Mientras todos estos acontecimientos pasaban un chico de mirada esmeralda repasaba su vida desde una celda en Azkaban (Nota de Anvi: acaso creían que íbamos a dejar a Harry????NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Harry reaparecé en escena desde Azkaban, donde merece estar)  
  
Ginny...-harry se sacudía la cabeza intentando olvidar a la pelirroja, siempre creyó que al dejar de existir podría sacarla de sus pensamientos pero... eso parecía imposible- Ginny... yo no quise hacerlo, no quise...- toda la sangre fría que una vez tuvo para matarla y ver el sufrimiento del slytherin ahora se esfumaban poco a poco.  
  
(Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo!!!!! No sean malos y dejen reviews!!!!!!! Y por supuesto no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Peligro Inminente, donde Harry se confiesa, donde el chico demuestra que tiene sentimientos y que aunque merezca estar en Azkaban y tal vez un beso de uno de los dementores... tuvo un motivo para hacer lo que hizo (ummmm bueno un par de motivos jeje) no nos crucifiquen que ya sabemos que nos hemos pasado un poco con el pobre Harry Potter pero... estamos intentando hacer que su imagen no parezca tan...)  
  
ya saben....  
CONTINUARÁ!!!!!! (ya solo quedan dos o tres capítulos!!!!)  
  
Aquí se despiden, Anvi Snape y Patty!!!!!!  
  
Para los lectores... gracias!!!!!!!!! En el último capítulo tendrán una mención especial jeje, por ahora... solo Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Desde Azkaban

(Nota de Patty... ¿Os preguntabais que era lo que exactamente había ocurrido para que Harry asesinara a Ginn?¿Cómo comenzaron los dos Gryffindor a salir?¿Cuándo se metió por medio Draco?¿Cómo conquistó una serpiente a alguien que era su enemigo por naturaleza?¡¡Pues aquí tenéis la respuesta!! Dios mío, parece que estoy vendiendo un artículo de Teletienda... ^^U Bueno, que aquí está el capítulo!! Dejad reviews!!!! - Patty *Orgullosa Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas*)  
  
6. Desde Azkaban  
  
¡Oh, claro que quiero ir al baile contigo, Harry!- exclamó sorprendida una muchacha pelirroja con la cara salteada de graciosas pecas.  
  
Gracias Ginny... – balbuceó Harry sin levantar su mirada esmeralda del suelo al notar que sus mejillas cada vez ardían más.  
  
Un incómodo silencio de hizo entre los dos Gryffindor  
  
Él balanceaba la escoba que llevaba cargada al hombro mientras ella se retorcía nerviosa un bucle rojizo de su cabello.  
  
¿No... no tenías... entrenamiento?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
Eeeh... si...  
  
Silencio de nuevo  
  
Vas... a llegar tarde...- siguió ella sin apartar la mirada del mechón pelirrojo que había enrollado en su dedo índice.  
  
Lo sé... pero...- comenzó a decir levantando los ojos por fin para mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.  
  
¿Pero qué, Harry?- ella también alzó la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba.  
  
Como única respuesta, Harry soltó su Saeta de Fuego, dejando que cayera a suelo ruidosamente, para después tomar a Ginny por la barbilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
La pelirroja no se lo pensó dos veces, y correspondió al beso cargando sus brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho y comenzó a alborotar su cabello azabache, ya de por sí rebelde.  
  
Se separaron dándose cortos besos mientras se sonreían algo cohibidos.  
  
Ginny, ¿tu... tu aceptarías... aceptarías...  
  
¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?- le ayudó la pequeña de los Weasley a Harry.  
  
Él sólo atinó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, justo antes de que ella se echara de nuevo a sus brazos y le diera otro beso.  
  
¿Eso es un sí o un no?- preguntó él divertido.  
  
¡Tonto!- le regañó ella entre risas, justo antes de volver a besarle.  
  
¡¡¡GINNY!!!  
  
Harry Potter abrió sus ojos verdes de pronto, y aturdido miró a su alrededor, para ver que se encontraba en una celda sucia y vacía.  
  
Se incorporó y un frío le invadió de pronto, el aire comenzó a faltarle, y sus pulmones se congelaron. Su vista se nublo...  
  
De repente todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, un dementor acababa de pasar por delante de su calabozo y se había alejado sin prestarle atención, ni si quiera por el grito que había proferido al despertarse.  
  
Se levantó del amasijo de muelles que hacían la función de cama, y se apoyó contra la pared... recordando el sueño que acababa de tener, se dejó caer hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
Un sueño, sólo un sueño- pero más que un sueño, era un recuerdo...  
  
Un recuerdo del día en que consiguió declararse a Ginny tras unir todas sus fuerzas... Hacía ya unos cuantos años de aquello, todavía estaban estudiando en Hogwarts, había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, la felicidad de conseguir por fin a la chica que amaba con locura...  
  
Esa locura había sido la que le había llevado a aquel horrible lugar, a Azkaban.  
  
Se removió en el suelo, a juzgar por el silencio sepulcral que había allí, debían de ser altas horas de la madrugada...  
  
Sino se hubiera despertado con aquel sueño...  
  
¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? Ya no estaba, ya no existía... ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no se esfumaba?  
  
De nuevo volvió a sentir la ya familiar sensación de frío en los pulmones...  
  
Otro dementor  
  
Todo terminó rápidamente de nuevo.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a dormir, al menos así escapaba del efecto de aquellos seres, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir aquellos breves ataques...  
  
Tras unos minutos consiguió adormecerse, justo cuando una visión de la muchacha pelirroja que había protagonizado su sueño anterior se le pasó por la cabeza.  
  
Esta vez bajaba las escaleras que llevaban desde su habitación hasta la Sala Común de su casa, mientras Harry la esperaba expectante abajo, con las rodillas temblándole ligeramente...  
  
El Harry de Azkaban quería despertar, no quería seguir soñando con Ginny...  
  
Prefería a los dementores...  
  
Pero al igual que en una pesadilla, no fue capaz de abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad, el sueño siguió avanzando...  
  
Estás preciosa, Ginny- murmuró el muchacho de la cicatriz mientras la observaba caminar hacia él, arrastrando el borde de su túnica verde inglés.  
  
Gracias, Harry, tu también estás muy guapo- la muchacha se apartó uno de los mechones pelirrojos, que escapaban de su elegante recogido, enmarcándole la cara.  
  
Será mejor que bajemos ya, tu hermano y Hermione nos esperan en el vestíbulo -comentó él tomando la mano de la muchacha.  
  
Pero yo prefiero...- murmuró ella sonrojándose violentamente.  
  
Harry la miró sin comprender, y ella lo único que hizo fue tirar de su brazo hasta conducirle escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
Ginn, ¿qué...- comenzó a preguntar él, pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo delicadamente su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.  
  
Entraron en la habitación de la muchacha, y ella cerró la puerta tras de si, para después acercarse a Harry y besarle con pasión mientras caían sobre la cama de Ginny.  
  
La pelirroja se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la túnica de gala, mientras él la miraba sonriendo sorprendido ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha... Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a besarla el cuello...  
  
Con un grito ahogado, Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y se echó hacia adelante, sobresaltado... Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar... Sal de mi cabeza, Virginia Weasley, sal de mi cabeza, por favor...- se balanceaba en el suelo, intentando consolarse a sí mismo mientras repasaba el sueño y lo que había ocurrido después de aquel recuerdo del día del baile...  
  
Entonces una figura encapuchada, se paro justo en frente de las rejas de la celda del muchacho, y dirigió su capucha, aparentemente vacía hacia Harry...  
  
El frío se hizo más y más intenso, no podía respirar, se ahogaba de frío, oyó el sonido del agua y algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo...  
  
Harry sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y de alguna manera espero escuchar a su madre y a su padre gritando el día que Lord Voldemort los había asesinado...  
  
Pero ante su sorpresa, su propia voz sonó a lo lejos.  
  
¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!  
  
El sonido de alguien que caía al suelo sin fuerzas.  
  
¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!- un grito desgarrador, lo que parecía la voz de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Está muerta- de nuevo su propia voz, la de Harry, que hablaba con toda la sangre fría del mundo...  
  
Mientras Malfoy comenzaba a sollozar, hablándole a alguien que no era él...  
  
Ginn... Ginny... Ginny... Por favor, Ginny, contesta...No puedes haber muerto...  
  
La espesa niebla comenzó a desaparecer, y Harry pudo respirar entre cortadamente mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás contra la pared, intentando tragar saliva...  
  
¿Por qué había recordado eso? ¿Por qué no volvía a oír a su padre gritando a su madre que escapara y a Voldemort diciéndole que se apartara? ¿Por qué Ginny no salía de su cabeza? Si ya no existía, si ya no vivía... ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarla de una vez?  
  
Se levantó y se volvió a echar sobre el camastro, mientras seguía intentando sacarse a la pequeña Weasley de la cabeza...  
  
( Nota de Patty... Bueno, Anvi, aquí te lo dejo!!! Supongo que más de una fan de Harry me querrá matar... bueno, nos querrá matar, que tu también entras en el lote, Anvi... Jeje!! La verdad es que si nos estamos pasando un poquillo con Potter, pero es la trama del fict... Así que no nos matéis... y dejad un review!!!)  
  
(Nota de Anvi... ummmm me ha costado decidirme a escribir mi parte, no tenía ni idea de como comenzar, supongo que esta parte ha sido la más complicada de todas, pues siempre lo he dicho meterme en el papel de Harry es lo más complicado para mí, pero todo sea por el fict)  
  
Ginny vete de mi cabeza, vete de una vez- susurraba nerviosamente.  
  
Necesitaba dormir, descansar un poco, pues en todo este tiempo que llevaba en Azkaban encerrado lo único que podía hacer era soñar con Ginny, pensar en sus pecas, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos chocolate, en su cabello rojo como el fuego, y sobre todo en su voz.- su voz- susurró Harry perdiéndose en recuerdos del pasado que lo atormentaban continuamente  
  
Harry!!!!-gritó emocionada la pequeña pelirroja- Te quiero, te quiero  
  
Yo también te quiero Ginny- se sonrojó violentamente al descubrir que estaba medio desnudo sobre ella- eh... lo siento- susurró mirando a su pecoso amigo quien los miraba atentamente intentando controlarse  
  
Esta bien, no pasa nada- murmuró entre dientes Ronald Weasley.  
  
Junto a ellos Hermione, Meg y George estudiaban para sus respectivos exámenes.  
  
Tápate Potter- gritó Meg molesta- siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención, creo que mejor voy a ver a Draco- George la miró furtivamente, no soportaba que mencionara a Malfoy, la verdad ninguno de ellos lo hacía, nunca entendieron por qué cayó en Gryffindor.  
  
Ante la mención de Draco la pelirroja sonrió un poco, Hermione frunció el ceño y George se levantó de su asiento y subió a su habitación para encontrarse con Fred y Lee  
  
No, Malfoy no- gimió Harry entre sueños. Ese era el principio de su pesadilla, había estado muchos años junto a ella, adorándola, amándola, obsesionándose por ella y de un día para otro ante la sola mención del slytherin, su Ginny sonreía tontamente.  
  
Hubiera preferido en esos momentos a cien dementores, hubiera preferido no haberla conocido, no haberse enamorado de ella, pero... no podía cambiarlo, creyó que con su muerte solucionaría sus problemas y podría olvidarla pero desde ese momento todo parecía ser Ginny. El camastro le recordaba a Ginny, aquella pequeña celda le recordaba a Ginny, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y la imagen de la pelirroja aparecía frente a él como un fantasma.  
  
Ginny- susurró ante otra de sus visiones- perdóname Ginny, perdóname- exclamó mientras la visión se volvía cada vez más nítida, adoptando la forma de la pelirroja, su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos. Alargó el brazo para tocarla pero la imagen se desvaneció en el aire. Se quedó quieto con el brazo extendido como si así pudiera recoger parte de la esencia de la pelirroja.  
  
Volvió al amasijo de muelles donde más o menos descansaba.  
  
Pansy no quiero ir contigo entiendes?- gritó un rubio  
  
Pero siempre vamos juntos... con quién voy a ir?- preguntó una morena, la llamada Pansy  
  
Has visto Ginny... Malfoy no va a ir con Parkinson- Harry miró a su chica pero ella tenía la vista fija en un punto, un punto rubio de ojos grises de Slytherin- Ginny!!!!!  
  
Sí?- preguntó distraída  
  
Qué te pasa? Por qué miras a...- dejó la frase sin terminar pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Ginn... te vienes?- Meg sonreía nerviosamente frente a Harry, no es que le pusiera nerviosa es que no se le daba muy bien fingir y odiaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera su padre Severus Snape sentía tanto odio hacia él  
  
Sí, claro. Lo siento Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue tras Meg quién disfrutaba viendo la cara de idiota que se le quedaba al ojiverde.  
  
Te salvé, verdad?- Meg sonreía maliciosamente- estoy ansiosa porque le digas de una vez que quieres dejarle  
  
Meg!!!!!-exclamó ofendida- estoy enamorada de Harry  
  
Ja!!!! A otra con ese cuento Weasley, he visto cómo le miras- Meg estaba contenta- y también he visto como te mira él y... por favor!!!!! Ha dejado a Pansy... hablando de ella, creo que debería ir a ver cómo está, no creo que la vaca de Bulstrode sea capaz de ayudarla- le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja y añadió- no tardes en dejarle, seguro que Draco te está esperando  
  
Maldito Malfoy!!!!!- susurró Harry- si no se hubiera metido por medio, si nunca... maldita sea, si él no se hubiera metido Ginny y yo seríamos felices juntos y esto no habría pasado  
  
Potter, tienes visita- el frío murmullo del dementor le hizo escuchar de nuevo su voz gritando Avada Kedavra  
  
Vaya, vaya Potter... nunca te creí capaz de odiar tanto a alguien, no sé a quién habrás salido- la visita hizo una pausa- ah... ya sé a James Potter seguramente, tu madre nunca supo lo que era odiar  
  
No hable de mi madre sucio mortífago- gritó Harry  
  
Sr Potter, eso está mal... ¿sucio mortífago? Te recuerdo que el asesino eres tú y el que está en Azkaban eres tú, no yo- una mueca entre el disgusto y la felicidad apareció en el rostro del visitante- por qué la mataste a ella? Qué te hizo Virginia Weasley para que la mataras? Acaso querías vengarte de Draco Malfoy?  
  
Cállese!!!!- exclamó Harry, la visita lo estaba poniendo nervioso, estaba haciendole preguntas que él mismo trataba de responderse a solas en la oscuridad de su celda  
  
Vaya, así que es cierto, el rencor y el odio pudieron más que el amor que decías sentir por ella- el desprecio hizo aparición en el visitante- das asco Potter, tú eres el niño que vivió, el héroe que derrotó a Voldemort y después... en que te has convertido Potter? En un vulgar asesino como Tom Riddle.  
  
Cállese de una vez Snape, cállese!!!! No soy como él, yo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que borrarla de mí vida, tenía que quitar su marca de mí, ella era ...  
  
Dígalo Potter, dígalo, tal vez así todos nos quitemos un peso de encima al saber que un asesino se pudre en Azkaban  
  
No soy un asesino.. yo no quería matarla, yo la amaba, juro que no sé lo que pasó... quería vengarme sí, pero no quería matar a nadie, solo quería estropearles la felicidad, quería que sintieran lo mismo que yo cuando la perdí, quería que Malfoy- escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno- supiera lo que me hizo al apartarla de mi lado.  
  
Potter... hubieras podido ser muy feliz si hubieras visto desde un principio que ella no era para ti, que había una chica esperándote, pero no, él tenía que tener a Virginia, no le bastaba con otra no, tenía que ser ella- en ese punto Snape ya estaba harto, recordaba el pasado sobre como perdió a la madre de Meg y sentía que le hervía la sangre, un estúpido como Potter había intentado matarla, lo único que consiguió fue...  
  
Terminó el horario de visitas Potter- de nuevo el frío los cubrió a ambos  
  
Nos veremos Potter, estaré encantado de ver como te dan un beso los dementores, estaré aquí para ver que no te escapas de la muerte.  
  
Severus salió mareado de la prisión, el frío lo invadió y escuchó la voz del medimago dándole la fatídica noticia de que no había podido hacer nada por su esposa, pero habían conseguido salvar a la pequeña, a su Meg. Nunca pensó que tendría que ponerle un nombre tan largo a su hija...  
  
Por su parte Harry se sentó en el frío suelo preparándose para escuchar de nuevo las voces en su cabeza. Allí sentado se quedó medio dormido, los flashes del pasado acudían a su memoria interminablemente, nada de lo que hacía conseguía despejar su mente de Ginny y su recuerdo.  
  
Lo siento Harry pero no quiero seguir contigo, tal vez deberíamos ser solo amigos  
  
Ginny no puedes... tú y yo... Ginny por favor,- pidió Harry acariciándole la mano derecha a la pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los marrones de ella- está bien lo comprendo... es por él no?- hizo hincapié en el "él" de la frase con mucho asco, suponiendo que ese él era Draco Malfoy su enemigo natural desde que llegó a Hogwarts.  
  
Sí- Ginny bajó la mirada arrepentida- tengo que irme, gracias por entenderlo Harry-salió de Gryffindor y encontró al rubio parado en la puerta esperándola, se agarraron de la mano y se besaron dulcemente, Harry desde la puerta observaba con tristeza la escena.  
  
Maldito Malfoy... ella regresará a mí, cueste lo que cueste Malfoy, ella no será para ti- susurró mientras una fría risa inundaba el pasillo.  
  
Permiso- dijo Meg apartándolo del medio- vaya, veo que por fin Ginny te ha dejado, lo siento Potter- lo miró de reojo y añadió bastante más feliz de lo normal en ella- en realidad no lo siento en absoluto, creo que eso debería haber sucedido mucho antes.  
  
Maldita sea-exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos de nuevo, de pronto sintió que todo eso había sido culpa de Snape- ella, la culpa es de esa estúpida de Meg Snape, ella le metió esas tontas ideas sobre Malfoy a mi Ginny... mi Ginny- sollozó en silencio al recordarla, todo se volvió negro de repente y pareció comprender lo que había hecho- la maté, maté a Ginny... soy un asesino, un vulgar y sucio asesino, la quería... no debería vivir, no merezco vivir, tal vez estar aquí encerrado esperando el beso del dementor sea lo correcto para mí  
  
Siempre supe que acabarías aquí- habían pasado algunos meses desde la visita de Snape, aunque para Harry los meses le habían parecido años  
  
Snape- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos  
  
Potter... la verdad no sé para que me molesto en venir a verte, sólo eres un vulgar asesino pero... quién sabe tal vez en ti todavía quede algo de humanidad- Snape siseó todo eso como solía hacer en clase- Albus está muy decepcionado y los demás también lo estamos, aunque yo, lo sabía, tu mente perturbada...  
  
Por primera vez le daré la razón en todo- sus ojos se estaban apagando, ese verde esmeralda que una vez enamoró a Ginny había desaparecido, dejando paso a un verde mucho más oscuro y peligroso, unos ojos de demente agotado.  
  
El silencio se hacía insoportable, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban y parecían no tener nada que decirse. Hasta que el ojiverde volvió a hablar.  
  
Me hacia daño, estar sin ella me estaba matando, tenía que destruirla, borrarla. Pero usted no comprende nada, yo estaba en el infierno, en el infierno!!!!- Harry siguió hablando, introduciéndose en caminos tortuosos- una vez, solo una vez estuve a punto de librarme de su poder, de su embrujo, creí haber encontrado una vía de escape. Cuando Cho Chang apareció de nuevo en mi vida, creí poder solucionarlo todo, me creí a salvo de aquella angustiosa obsesión, esa estúpida obsesión que no me dejaba respirar, creí poder olvidar a Ginny... pero entonces Ron me invitó a la celebración de su aniversario y allí estaban ellos, Ginny, mi Ginny y Malfoy. Sin embargo no quise reconocer que eso me afectó, pero todo fue inútil. La haría mía de nuevo o...  
  
Sí, y ahora, ella está muerta- siseó Snape  
  
Y ahora ella está muerta- repitió Harry Potter con la mirada perdida  
  
Será mejor que me marche Potter, creo que el día final se está acercando  
  
Yo también espero que se acerqué el día final en que todas mis pesadillas acaben de una vez  
  
Eres un egoísta Potter, un egoísta sin sentimientos... la pesadilla continua fuera, donde tú dejaste todo el dolor y la decepción- Severus se marchó dejando interrogantes en la cabeza de Harry  
  
Acaso he estado tan preocupado por mí que no he visto lo que les he hecho a todos?- se puso a pensar en todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, en los amigos de Ginny, en los profesores que confiaban en él ciegamente como Albus Dumbledore y Hagrid y por último pensó en Sirius... Sirius nunca se hubiera sentido orgulloso con lo que había hecho y Remus? El pobre Remus tendría que soportar las dudas, la sensación de culpabilidad de no haber sido capaz de detener a Harry, de nunca sospechar que tramaba algo... decepción, pena, dolor, angustía, rabia, odio... desconfianza, eso era todo lo que él había dejado fuera al matar a Ginny a su preciosa y amada Ginny Weasley.  
  
(Buenooooooo pues aquí terminó el capítulo sobre Harry espero que no se enfaden mucho con nosotras, pero era necesario para la historia, ya saben dejen reviews, si les gusta, si no les gusta, OPINENNNNNNNNN Patty!!!!!!! Mi parte desde luego no está tan bien como la tuya, lo sé y supongo que todos lo sabrán pero es que me ha costado demasiado meterme en la piel de un Harry asesino que tiene pesadillas pero que culpa a los demás de lo ocurrido... en fin, espero que los siguientes se nos den mejor....)  
  
Tsubasa: Espero que te esté gustando este fict, síp, creo que es completamente diferente a lo que se espera... porque... Draco es el bueno y Harry el malo pero como hemos visto las cosas tienen siempre sus dos `puntos de vista  
  
Arwen-chan: Amiga!!!!! Espero que pronto tengas tiempo para mandar el cap 9 de Simple Juego... como ves yo ya mandé el cap 6 de PI... Un beso, espero que te esté gustando aunque sea tan triste  
  
KaTy: Hola!!! Espero que te esté gustando el fict Patty y yo estamos muy orgullosas de él, aunque sea extraño y a la gente le cueste asimilar que Harry es el malo... creo que tiene su sentido como ocurren las cosas  
  
Mariana: Siento que no te esté gustando el fict...  
  
Lizzie Weasley: Graciassss, me alegro de que te guste este fict, para nosotras significa mucho porque no estabamos seguras de la acpetación que recibiría el fict 


End file.
